


Dark Kingdom

by LucidFantasist



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Branding, Burns, Caning, Castles, Chains, Comfort, Cruel King, Death, Drinking, Escape, F/M, Graphic Description, Hollow Crown AU, Hurt, Kind Female Character, King/Servant relationship, Kings & Queens, Oral Sex, Punishments, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Servants, Smut, Starvation, The Hollow Crown: Henry V, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Whips, medieval era, tom hiddleston - Freeform, towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidFantasist/pseuds/LucidFantasist
Summary: DARK AU - Hollow Crown.Henry V is a ruthless, cruel king. His men loyal to him, they stuff themselves with food and wine, wearing gold. While the people suffer, but none would dare to try to overthrow the king, he is feared and known by all except for one girl who is brought to the castle as a gift for the king. She is brave, kind and strong but how much can this brave woman take before she breaks under the cold fist of this king.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very Dark! You have been warned!  
> I will add tags as I go so I don't spoil too much.
> 
> Author's note: This is another story which is not for the weak hearted and you should read with caution.  
> Soft first chapter.
> 
> This chapter takes place at present time and the next ones will be past chapters.

 

She ran as far as her legs could take her, over a creek, towering hills and through a forest. Where she grew tired and cold. Occasionally she spun around looking to see if someone was following her. The night was coming, and her thin dress would not be enough to supply her warmth. Shelter would have to be her priority now. As she made her way over rocks and twigs her head turned to get a glimpse of another nearby town or even a bystander.  Someone who could lead her hopefully to a place to sleep for the night. She needed time to gather her thoughts. Serenity gasped in relief when she saw a small town up ahead, just what she needed. Hurriedly, she picked up her dress and made her way toward the town. Her brown boots splashing in the mud. When she got to a small house at the edge of the town, she banged her hands on the firm door.

“Hello! Is there anyone there?! Hello!”  Her lungs burned from the chilly night air she inhaled for the hours she had been running. Serenity turned around, looking for another door to knock on. Before walked away the door she knocked on creaked as it opened. She spun, whirling to a man holding a candle. He frowned, eyeing her.

He was young, black hair and brown eyes. Serenity stepped toward the door with her hands out showing she had nothing. No way to harm him or appear threatening. Although some young women with a thin dress and old boots and tears streaming down her eyes probably wouldn’t seem harmful at all.

“Please help me! Please,” She whispered while shaking slightly from what he assumed was the cold. He just kept watching her, when he stepped back she panicked.

“I will do anything! I am a cook, I am good with mending. Please,”

There was a long silence, her heart was pounding in her chest, waiting for an answer.

“Come in,” He stepped aside to allow her through the door, with a small gasp she hurried inside. He looked around before closing the door. Serenity observed the room, the man brushed past her, and she watched him add wood to the fire. She sighed softly and stepped to the fire. Her arms wrapped around herself, the man studied her. Serenity quivered and rubbed her arms; the sleeves of her dress were slightly pulled back, and he could see terrible bruises on her wrist. He disappeared around a corner and came back with a blanket. A small smile appeared on her lips as she took it from him gently.

“Thank you,”

“Please, sit,” He said pulling two stools from a table beside the fire. Serenity slowly sat on the stool, her eyes no longer leaving the fire. He took in her features now that she was in the light, she was strange looking but beautiful.

“My name is Serenity,” She said softly, pulling the blanket around her. “Where did you come from?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“I do not remember,” That was a lie. Serenity’s eyes darted at the man before returning to the fire. “Your eyes are a strange color,”

She blinked and nodded.

“I have been told by many others,” She softly chuckled. “What is your name kind, sir?”

“Richard…,” He replied softly.

“Thank you again for your kindness, I can cook so--,”

“No please, I do not require anything, I am just doing what is right,”

“Please at least let me do something worth my stay,”

“Young lad--,”

“Serenity,” She corrected.

“Serenity…I do not need you to do anything,”

“I can cook your meals, but please do not let me stay here without giving me something to do,”

“You are a persistent one, you can not just accept my kindness?”

“No one is just kind….A person always has a purpose for what they do…..Always,”

Serenity cradled herself and dropped her head. Richard sat up straight as he put the pieces together, his eyes looking her over once more. “You are a servant,” He saw her flinch, but she didn’t look at him.

“Who do you belong to?”

With a sob she lowered her head and cried, tears rolled on to her trembling hands.  “To The King,”

While she sobbed softly, Richard merely lets her weep, he didn’t speak or move. He just listened. After she stopped and calmed herself, Richard gave her his bed. Serenity was eternally grateful as she snuggled into the bed, but she felt saddened that he had to take the floor. Even if Serenity wanted to offer him a spot beside her, she would never, not with a stranger, not even a kind one. No one could be entirely trustworthy, that much she knew. As sleep began to take over, her eyelids dropped until she was sleeping soundlessly.

 

The next morning, Richard woke from the table with a loud grunt. He looked around to find Serenity still sleeping in his bed. His eyes roamed her body for a second, the blanket slipped off of her in her sleep, the thin dress was tattered and thin, he could see her curves just slightly. Her long hair draped over the side of her face and her chest rising and falling from her breathing. She was beauty indeed. Richard found himself getting up from his seat and tiptoeing to the bed. When he got close enough his hand slid under the cheek that was pressed against his bed, cupping it gently. The King’s woman was in his bed. After the thought came, he removed his hand like it had caught fire. He stumbled back with heavy breathing.

The King’s woman was in his bed, sleeping no less. What if the king came to look for her What would happen to him? His eyes fell on the bruises on her wrist, and he noticed some on her collarbone. Had The King done caused these markings? What kind of man was he to treat such a flower so cruelly?

Serenity moaned in her sleep, rolling onto her stomach. Her eyes opened slowly, and she jumped up into a sitting position. He noticed the fear set on her face as she examined her surroundings.

“What—What have I done?” She whispered hugging herself. “I left---What if he--,” Richard couldn’t hear everything she was whispering, but she sounded terrified.

“Serenity…Would you like to take a bath?”

She looked up at him with a confused look.

“She just needs a wash, something to calm her,” Richard explained to the brunette holding the bathing cloths in her arms. “Richard, who is she? She just came to you in the dead of night?”

“She’s a lost soul, Flora, please. I will inform you later just help her get clean,”

Flora turned to Serenity who stood in a corner looking out of the window. “I promise to pay you for your time,” She sighed and moped. “Alright, but I have to be quick, Richard,”

“Perfect, thank you, Flora,”

Richard walked over to Serenity, taking her hand in his and leading her to Flora. The woman took Serenity to another part of the bathhouse and Serenity gave Richard one more glance before she disappeared into another room.

Serenity held the cloth to her bare frame as she stepped into the warm wooden bath. Flora gently scrubbed her, as she cleaned her Flora did her best to avoid the bruises on her body. Flora scrunched up her face as she noticed the reddening on her back and bottom. The further the wash continued the more injuries she found, and Flora began to feel empathy for the young girl. She had run from something terrible undeniably.

“Where have you come from?”

Serenity bit her lip before turning to Flora. “I come from the castle…,” She replied in a hushed tone. Flora dropped the soap into the water, quickly shaking away her shock. Flora reached for a dry cloth and held it out for Serenity who took it and covered herself. “I will lend you a dress, follow me,” She said pulling Serenity, nearly taking the girl off her feet.

 

After Flora left Serenity to a room to dress she rushed to find Richard in the front. “Richard!” Flora hissed and grabbed his forearm, her nails nearly digging into his arm. “Richard!” He turned to her with a confused gaze.

“Flora where is Serenity?” He asked while looking around.

“I gave her a dress, she is putting it on,” Flora sighed. “Do you know where she is from!?”

“I do, she has told me,”

Flora’s mouth dropped on, and she looked around the other patron’s dripping her head to whisper to him. She pulled him along the wall to speak.

“Richard, you need to take her back to The King,”

“Flora, I can not, have you seen the markings on her? The King is a monster and who knows what else he will do to her now that she has escaped,”

“And what do you think will happen to you if…No, when he comes to look for her, that castle is not far, and he will find her eventually!”

“I will hide her, Flora,”

“And for how long? Richard, she stands out, she is not from here, look at her!” Flora whispered, pointing behind him just in time to see Serenity walking out with a new dress. She was right, her eyes were the color of shimmering gold and her hair the color of dark honey and her smooth skin was slightly darker than his. Serenity approached them with a smile and turned to Flora.

“Thank you for your kindness, I will never forget it,”

Richard turned to Flora and shook his head. “I will take her home now, thank you for your help Flora,” He took Serenity by her hands and pulled her away. Flora opened her mouth to protest, but he was already out of the bathhouse before she could say any more.

 

Two weeks flew by, and Serenity was joyful, her bruises were disappearing, and she was preparing food for Richard, he enjoyed her meals, devouring them in minutes. She cleaned his house, making sure everything she did please him. Serenity would fear even the slightest mishap would set him off, and he would throw her out, but he reassured her he would care for her. Some days he would be so focused on his writing he would completely ignore her unintentionally. She admired that, and she loved his words. She could not read herself, but he would read to her, every night before bed and it lulled her to sleep. Everything was peaceful, and she felt so safe, until the very next morning.

Serenity heard thundering hooves tramping around the town center. She looked up from her sliced apples in the bowl and met Richard’s eyes. Richard looked up from his paper, his face was stoic, but that was a facade. She could see the worry, the fear in his eyes. He got up from his seat to step cautiously toward the window closes to the door. Out in the center of the town, he could see men on horses and several armors men surrounding them. They were dressed in bright colors clothing and neatly trimmed. Nobility. Richard turned to Serenity, her eyes tearing up as if she already knew who was out there. Many of the townsmen and women stepped out of their buildings, others in the village dropped whatever they were doing, and they began to horde the center.

 

On top of a white horse, one man searched the crowd with a fierce gaze with a gold crown on his head. “I come in search of a woman. **My** woman!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

He watched with heavy brown eyes as the servant was being dragged to his death, screaming, pleading for his life. The two guards hauled the male servant out of the throne room. Exchequer Armant blew a long breathe, combing his gloved hand through his short black hair.  The King’s temper was out of control once again.

“Sir Armant,” A booming voice spoke followed by a chuckle. Armant lifted his head and nodded toward his nicely dressed companion. “Afternoon, Chamberlain Barret,”

“Is it?”

“My lord, it is nearly three o’clock,” Armant replied slightly taken aback by his question.

Barret lifted his head back and smiled with slight embarrassment. “Sorry, The King and I had a late night,” He chuckled, obviously recalling the events that took place. Armant could smell the odor of beer on him. “Speaking of his majesty,” Armant dipped his head toward the door the screaming servant was dragged through. “This is his tenth death verdict today,”

“My word, is this true?”

“Indeed,”

Barret bit his lower lip. “His Majesty must be feeling on edge,” Barret spoke, walking towards the door and making a gesture with his hand, telling Armant to follow. “On edge?”

Two guards pulled the doors open for them as they walked towards it in a long stride. “Yes, The King can be rather terrifying if he is left with no entertainment, an exit for his anger,” Armant frowned with confusion. “And believe me Armant, if you think ten is a high number, you have yet to truly see the ruthlessness of The King…,” Barret spoke with some fear in his voice, Armant just nodded as he spoke and listened intently. Barret was muscular and slightly tall, he was feared throughout the land, and his name bore war stories that would make anyone shudder with the ugly scars on his body to prove it. And yet he spoke of The King with such terror.

“Where are we going?” Armant asked, he just noticed they were headed toward the stables. Barret reached the horses and told the caretaker to ready a carriage for their trip.

He finally turned to Armant to answer his questions. “We are going to the Slave House, for The King,” Armant scowled, and his eyes slightly darted to the corner of his sockets. “The Slave House? Whatever for?”

“I told you, for The King,”

“The King _has_ a pleasure slave,”

“Yes, he does, but obviously he has grown tired of her, so we get him a new one,”

The caretaker brought a set of horses attached to a small carriage. “And what if this doesn’t appease him? Then what Lord Barret?”

“We bring him two more, and then four,” Barret laughed, walked over to the horse and climbed onto the saddle. “Until The King is satisfied!” He declared patting the horse beside him. Armant hurried over to climb onto the other horse. “You are a madman,” He stated. Barret just laughed louder and winked at Armant. “Not any more than The King,”

They rode off through the castle gates and toward the town.

 

 

“My Lord! Welcome Back!” The tall woman squealed, she was dressed in a beautiful blue dress and had brown hair piled on top of her head. She hurried over from the front door of her large home. “Lady Mare. You look beautiful,” Barret beamed, kissing the back of her hand as she extended it toward him.

“Thank you, My Lord,” She gestured them to the front door. “What brings you here to my establishment?”

“Lady Mare, we have come to search for a pleasure slave for The King,”

“Have you? Does he grow tired of Alviva, I know she has been trained thoroughly--,” The woman spoke frantically, outwardly worried about the repercussions of The King’s wrath.

“No,” He held up his hand to calm her, hearing the nervousness in her tone. “I’m sure she is fine, it’s The King, he grows bored,”

“Does he? Truly a hard man to satisfy,”

“Indeed,”

“Please, come,”  She walked back to the front door, and they followed close behind.

Armant was stunned walking through the manor, each room was filled with different women, dancing or cooking and even doing needlework. Training for someone to buy them for their use. Lady Mare led them to the back of the house and down a set of stairs.

They reached a lower floor, and the walls were lined with women, and few men chained to walls, dressed in rags and somewhat dirty.

“Your house has grown over the years,” Barret noted, observing the chained servants.

“It has, the house has acquired some phenomenal women, we just received a couple of girls yesterday with a jewel amongst them, never have I seen such eyes,” She mumbled the last part almost dreamingly. As she spoke Barret looked at the woman against the wall, he shook his head as he made his way down the hall. Some were too tall, too skinny, too short. The King had a particular taste in women. None of them would appease his anger.

“Do you have any more?” He asked, turning to her with his brows pinched. She bit her lower lips while in thought.

“Well, My Lord these servants are in the process of training and know more than the newer ones,” 

“I understand, but none of them here will be to The Kings liking, and we truly do not want to upset him, Lady Mare,” Her eyes slightly widen, nodding erratically.

“Yes, My Lord right away,” She reached for a set of keys on her waist and hurried to a cell in the corner of the room. Barret and Armant followed her, there they found a room with women who were crowded against each other and whimpering, unlike the others who were quiet and chained to the walls. These ones were all untrained like she said.

“Stand! Lift your faces!” Mare shouted with loud clapping. They did what she asked, giving Barret a good look at their aspects and appearances. They were all beautiful like Mare said but something sparkling in the dim room drew his attention. He figured it was jewelry on one of the women was wearing and kept looking on until he got to the end. His mouth slightly gaped open when he reached the source of the glittering. A woman stood still her head slightly down, and her breathing heavy.

“Let me look at you,” He whispered lifting her head by her chin. She was gorgeous, medium skin, waist-length dark honey hair and astonishing bright eyes that resembled glittering gold specks. Never in his life had he seen such eyes.

“This one…,” He said. Mare hurried behind him and whispered. “My Lord this one is a virgin…The King would like _some_ experience,”

“No…No, she’s the one, she’s flawless,” Barret examined her figure and face intently. “Pay Lady Mare, however much she desires,” He said to Armant from over his shoulder. Lady Mare’s lips parted in disbelief, her eyes were torn off Barret as Armant reached into his pockets for a pouch. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets with excitement.

“What is your name?”

The girl’s eyes darted to the floor before speaking. Her voice was gentle and sweet with some firmness. The woman played with the hem of her dress.

“Serenity,” She final spoke.

“What a strange name, Serenity,” He repeated licking his lips.

“I’ll have her cleaned up and sent with you as quickly as possible My Lord,” Lady Mare said with a beaming smile, shoving the coins into the pouch in her pocket.

“No need, we will take her as she is and care for her in the castle,” Barret told her, his eyes never leaving those gold eyes.

“Yes, my Lord,”

They packed the girl into the carriage and readied to set off. Armant looked back at the carriage over his shoulder. Barret broke him from his thoughts. “The King’s mood will undoubtfully improve,”

“How are you so certain?”

“Did you look at her? She is stunning, those eyes, she is not of English blood,”

“An exotic?”

“Who knows, but she is a jewel indeed,”

Serenity turned to the house as it disappeared the further they rode. Her arms were tied tightly behind her, but even if she managed to get them loose, there was no hope for her in this new world. This unknown land, with no family or friends to aid her. Serenity’s eye looked to the setting sun and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!

Serenity could only turn her attention to whatever sound reached her ears. Whether it was footsteps or just the flames burning from their candles her head turned. She sat on the stone floor with her hands unbound in her lap.  The sound of a door opening somewhere in the corner of the room made the two men behind her shift on their feet. Armant and Barret pulled her up to her feet, she turned to them obviously confused, but they continued to look ahead at a large chair in the center of the room. Footsteps made their way closer to them; a single man emerged from around a corner. A man she had never seen before, he was tall, he wore red and his eyes…His eyes were dark with a piercing gaze. He observed them before stepping toward them with a scowl.

“Where have you two been?”

Barret lightly chuckled, but he smiled at him. “My King, we went off to attend to a task, a special one,”

“One kind of task,”

“Why for you my gracious lord. Take a look,” Barret pushed Serenity up a foot or two but she back away from him. The King eyed her up and down before speaking. “Who is she?”

“ _She_ , is a new pleasure woman, just for you,”

The King slowly crossed his arms over his chest, the leather of his coat making a soft noise with every move he made. “I never assigned you two this task,” His eyes darted back and forth between the two.

“W-We were taking action, seeing to this before you could ask because you were so busy My Lord,” Armant spoke, rambling over his words.  The King’s eyes found Serenity’s causing her to flinch. His eyebrows raised as he stared into her eyes. Those bright eyes. Barret too knew the reason for his gaping, so he lightly laughed. “Beautiful aren’t they, unusual eyes,”

“Where is she from?”

“Unknown lands, Lady Mare says,”

The King closed the distance between them and grabbed her chin to lift her head. “Clean her up, bring her to my chambers at seven o’clock,” Serenity watched him step away. He was so close; she had never stood that close to another person, his body heat, smell and touch were so new to her. While he spoke, she let out a small whimper that caused him to smirk before he walked away.

“Yes, My King,” The two men said in unison. The left the room in large strides. The next thing Serenity knew, she was being pulled from the room and into another with large baths. Servant hurriedly prepared her for what, she did not know. They scrubbed her clean, fixed her hair and forced her into a dress. A simple, thin blue one. 

She was eventually forced down the corridor by two men in armor; they guided her to a large door. Before they opened it, one man took bindings out from his pocket. He tied her hands together with thick, itchy rope. They opened the big doors and shoved her inside.

Serenity caught herself while stumbling inside. She turned around to the guards only to be met with the sound of a door slamming shut. The room was quiet there was no sign of anyone being inside with her, but that didn’t make her feel better. The castle was a strange place, cold, quiet and all the servants she walked by looked at her with sad and fearing eyes.

 

She walked around the massive room, admiring the soft bed, and other furniture. She walked along a window and stopped. Outside was a large garden within the walls of the castle. Down below were people riding on horses, the sun was already set, but the people didn’t seem to care. They continue to roam the castle grounds without a care in the world.

The door loudly opened, and she whipped around. The King walked inside; he made eye contact with her before closing the door. She heard a noise but couldn’t figure out what it was. The King turned back to her, but he didn’t come towards her, he went to a long table beside the door. She watched as he took a big cup and poured something into a smaller cup. He glanced up at her curiously before putting down the big cup. He lifted the small one and took big gulps. Serenity stood uneasy, fisting her long dress. “I have to say,” He spoke with a laugh. “You are gorgeous,” He put his cup down on the table, reached up for the crown on his hand, setting it down next to his cup. Serenity pushed up against the wall; he began to step toward her while unbuttoning his red coat, throwing it on the back of his chair. Even he noticed she was watching every move he made.

“Do you understand me?” He asked. “Do you speak English?”

She merely nodded.  “Tell me then,” The King stood only inches from her. “What is your name?” Her breathing was picking up, her eyes darting nervously around the room.

He laughed again, but this time it sounded darker, making her shiver. “I can not repeat myself too many times; I do not have the patience for it. What is your name?”

For some reason she took his words to be a threat, so she spoke. She met his cold eyes and parted her lips. “Serenity…,”

“Serenity,” He repeated, his hands slid up her legs, pulling up her dress. She gasped softly and took a big step back. “Wh-what are you doing?” She whispered, her eyes widening in alarm. “It is what you are about to do, Serenity. And that is your chore,”

“My chore? I do not understand,”

His smile grew, and he was back on her, caging her in the corner. “Did my men bless me with a sweet, virgin?” She quickly realized he was talking to himself and that startled her. His hands moved to her waist again and squeezed. “Take off your clothes,”

She brought her attention up from his hands. “T-Take off my—Why?” He chuckled again, this time it was long, and his head was pressed against the wall behind her. After he stopped, he looked up at the ceiling. “Goodness,” He gently took her hands and began to untie the rope, letting it hit the floor. Serenity took a deep breath, he suddenly grabbed her left breast and squeezed. She cried out in pain, no man, no one had ever touched her like that. “Stop it!” Serenity lifted her hand and slid her hand across his cheek. Stunned he stepped back to cup his cheek. He looked at her with an expression mixed with shock and amusement.

“That is indecent!”

He glared at her, not the one she saw earlier this was terrifying, rage.

Serenity pressed so hard against the wall her spine hurt. He dropped his hand to his side, bending over to pick up the rope he discarded. With lighting fast speed, he pulled her by her forearm, threw her face first onto the bed and wrapped the rope around her wrist. Everything happened so fast she couldn’t stop it. He rolled her onto her back and pulled her dress over her waist.

“No! Stop it!” He stared down at her bare lower half with a half-smile. “A virgin indeed,” He whispered, his fingers danced along her folds. “You can not! No!” She attempted to closed her legs but his forced himself between them, his trousers pressing against her.  Ignoring her cries, he gripped the collar of her dress and ripped it in half, splitting it down the middle. “Stop it!”

“Do you have any inkling what your chore is, Serenity,”

“I—I,”

“Let me show you,”

He cupped both of her breasts with a strong grip. She winced as he pushed down her nipples with his thumbs all while kneading her chest. He pressed his clothed groin against her unclothed folds. “It…Hurts,” She whined, trying to push her hips up off the bed to remove him from between her legs. Serenity pushed her bound hands against his chest, trying desperately to get from underneath him. He must have quickly grown tired of her flailing because he bit down on her nipple, hard. She froze, and her mouth hung open as she let a loud cry out into the room. He pushed himself up in his hands and looked down into her eyes.

“You most certainly are a virgin; you have no clue how to submit to a man. I should teach you before we begin,” He licked his lips slowly. She swallowed nervously.

“I am your King, King Henry,” He stated. “You are my pleasure woman, a lowly servant. When I require you to do a task, you will complete or be harshly punished, do you understand?”

Her eyes glisten with tears, but she blinked them away and nodded. “Yes…But I do not like this,”

“I am aware; you will most likely be uncomfortable until your body grows accustomed to it…To me, and it will feel better,” Henry stood up straight to pull of the shirt he had on, Serenity studied his torso with a hitched breath. This was the first time a man stood so close to her like this; it was scary and wildly uncomfortable. He took reached for his trousers and slid them down his legs. Serenity turned away to avoid looking at his manhood. She was a virgin true, but she knew a little about this chore he mentioned. Her mother spoke to her about it once after she caught a young couple performing it deep in the woods.

Henry hovered over her again, his buried his head in her neck, kissing and sucking. Serenity frown as he showed her these new attention’s. “Does this feel good?”

“I-I Do not know. It is scary, will you stop please,”

He laughed and brought his head up.

“Be quiet,”

She shivered, he was a scary man, his beautiful blue eyes were not to be taken lightly. Serenity pursed her lips and turned her head away.

Henry pressed his tip against her entrance. He rubbed her slick folds; his eyes darted up to hers. Their eyes locked and she felt him sliding inside her. The pain came rushing in; her eyes slammed shut while she grunted in pain. She placed her hands on his chest as he came down on her. “It—Stop!!” Henry grabbed her chin with a glare.

“Just breathe,”

She pursed her lips, baring with the pain as he thrust into her. He breathed heavily, grabbing her waist with his big hands, squeezing.

“Ah! Uh—Awh! It hurts!”

“It will grow into pleasure, just give it time,” He breathed with a moan. The King pressed his forehead against hers as he thrust madly into her.

“Please…M-My King..,” She whimpered, fighting back the tears. “Please, not so rough….Please,” Serenity weakly scratched his chest. “It…Hurts…,” She chanted softly. Henry took her hands and squeezed them against his chest.

“No,” He kept up his painful thrust which made her whine with each snap of his hips. His breathing was shaky and lower in volume. He tilted his head back and moaned. Henry looked down at their connected parts, a small smile formed as he caught sight of the blood around his shaft and the bed’s linen.

“Beautiful,” He said softly. Serenity slowly opened her bright eyes, he lifted his head and their eyes locked. Henry slid this thumb over her cheek. “Very beautiful. These eyes,”

She closed them again, Henry ignored the tears sliding from beneath her eyelids. “Open your eyes, look at me,” Serenity did what he wanted, their eyes never left each other’s while he took her ruthlessly. It took all of her willpower to stop screams of pain to fill the room and tears to come drenching her cheeks. The King continued until he reached his peak, slamming into her a few more times until he coated her walls with his come. He collapsed on top of her, trying to regain his breathing. When he sat up, he found Serenity sleeping underneath him.

 

The morning came, and Serenity found herself completely nude and her wrist nearly purple from the ropes she was bound with all night. When she woke in the middle of the night, she found him on top of her again and again, that same ruthless force. Serenity felt his heavy arm around her waist as he slept with is front pressed against her back. She slowly turned to him, careful to not wake him. His brows were furrowed and his breathing soft and steady. Serenity gently moved his arm from her waist and slipped out of bed. Forcing herself to fight through the pain all over her body. She quietly tiptoed to the ripped dress on the floor, she slid her arms through the sleeves. Not caring that it was ripped she just wanted something around her. With one hand she held it closed and hurried to the large door. Serenity reached the door and pulled it, but it didn’t budge, she found a strange attachment and realized it was a lock. She fumbled with it, attempting to unlock the door. After a few minutes, she let out a noise of frustration. “Please open,”

She tried to unlock it again, but a sudden noise made her freeze. Serenity stiffened as she turned her head slightly. The King sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck. He leaned over to pick up his trousers and step into them.

“What are you doing?” He asked, stepping toward her. Serenity backed away to the wall with her hands holding her dress together. He inspected the lock and turned to her.  His blues eyes looked her up and down.

“Come,” He held out his hand, and she felt her chest tighten. Serenity nodded and eyed the door as she slid her hand into his. If she could just unlock the door. The King spoke as if he could hear her thoughts.

“There is no escaping from me, Serenity,”

His grip on her waist was painful, bruising. Serenity was pulled against him, their bodies pressing hard against one another. Blow his waist he was hard again, she inhaled sharply.

“You are mine,”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!

Serenity cleaned the blood on her thighs, she looked up to see King Henry washing his lower member clean of her, paying her no mind. She whined as the cloth encountered her sore, bruised nether regions. He turned to her with a grin. “You will get used to your duties in time,” He told her, she flinched when he grabbed the washcloth from her hands and cleaned her. Serenity bit her lip and steadied herself on his shoulder. Even the soft cloth was too much for her. When he was done, he tossed it to the floor. He snaked his arm around her waist, and she tried to push him away with her hands on his chiseled chest. Serenity’s eyes dropped down to find his manhood standing rigidly again and twitching against her. King Henry could see the panic in her movements.

“Calm yourself, I know you must be in pain, so I will give you time. In the meantime, you will adjust to your new work. And I will call on you when I am ready for you again. Understand?”

She just nodded. The King smiled, lifting her chin, so their eyes met. He stared into her eyes for a long time before speaking which she found strange. “When I speak you are to reply with. Yes, My King…Do you understand?” His voice dropped in tone making her shudder against him, her lower lip trembled. “Yes, My King,”

He dropped his hand, sliding his fingertips up and down her hip. “You are a wise girl. If you continue to be, I am sure you will live long and if not,” She groaned loudly when he shot his hand up, his fingers sliding around her neck, cutting off the air to her lungs instantly. “I will not falter putting you in your place,”

Serenity reached up to claw at his wrist, then he let go, and she cowered back to the nearest wall. “Put some clothes on, there are working dresses in the wardrobe in my room,” He grabbed a large cloth to wrap around his waist. “Find one that fits and go to the Servant Hall. A guard will guide you there,” She nodded frantically, but when she met his cold, dark orbs, her lips parted immediately to speak.

Yes, My King,”

 

Serenity was brought down a long corridor until she was on the east side of the castle. There, she found many servants rushing about. Cleaning this and cleaning that, the majority of them were women, which made her think how many of them had to lay under the King their first meeting.

“Oriel!” The guard shouted through the loud bustling of the Servants. A short, older woman turned around from another person she was addressing. “The King would like you to attend to his new pleasure slave,”

The woman and several others looked at him in incredulity. “New? The King already has--,”

“I understand, but he undeniably has a new one, she stands in front of you,” He bowed his head and walked off. The woman turned to Serenity with a sigh. “Alright all of you, get back to work!” She clapped loudly. The Servant didn’t wait for her to speak again, they immediately began to return working. “Come with me,” She grabbed Serenity by her wrist and pulled her to another room. Serenity winced  from the pain between her legs.

“This is the Mess Hall, where the servants, you, will eat your meals, three times a day,” Serenity looked around the big room, she gently touched her own stomach, suddenly remembering she hadn’t properly eaten in the last two days. “Tell me, are you really King Henry’s…New—His new _woman_?” The older woman cringed as she spoke, trying not to offend Serenity.

“If that is what he wishes to call me,” Serenity replied softly. The woman exhaled heavily while playing with her fingers. “That is sudden news,”

“Is there something wrong?”

“You will have a difficult life, my dear,”

Serenity was about to retort and didn’t want to sound rude, but she already was dealing with a lot. The moment she was taken from her homeland she knew her life would be challenging.

“The King has a woman by the name of Alviva, she was once a servant but no longer. Now she sits like a princess in her own wing,” The woman shook her head disappointingly while pacing to and fro. “She lays with The King when he calls for her like a whipped dog, he rewards her with beautiful dresses and brings her to banquets. I would have thought The King would marry her by now, and just make her Queen, she has been here for two years ahead of you,” Oriel turned to Serenity, stopping her pace. The girl was lost in thought and paying her no mind in the slightest.

Serenity gazed out of the window, she could see the tree’s dancing with the wind outside, hear the birds singing a beautiful tune. She just wanted to feel the sun on her back again. Her imagination of running through the green grass was enough to take her away from the burning between her thighs.

“What is your name?”

“My name is Serenity,” She turned back to the older woman with a small smile. “I do not care about The King’s affair. I will just do my duties as asked,”

The woman laughed loudly. Serenity was caught off guard, her brows rising. “My darling girl, you, _have_ to care about the King’s affairs,”

“Why I and no one else?”

“Do you not understand? You are his woman. Anything you attend to will be for the King. His pleasure servant attends to his dirty clothes, his bedchambers, his meals and his baths. Those are your chores…Amongst other duties, I’m sure he explained to you already,”

Serenity’s eyes fell to the floor, she fought back the tears of frustration trying to burst through. “I am to stay under him, at all times?” She questioned with a melancholy tone.

“Yes,” Oriel said with a strict tone. “I am just here to teach you the way your chores are to be done,” Oriel walked toward the door. “Come, I have much to show you,” Serenity followed her out of the room, and they began their excursion.

Serenity was guided through the castle, Oriel showed her the entire wing. It was big, it was going to take her some time to remember all these rooms and faces, but she knew she was going to have all the time to learn. The entire day was her having to cram new instructions, chores and other things into her brain. She was exceedingly weary by dinner time.

“Now come along, The King’s dinner should be ready,”

Serenity followed her to a large room where servants were scrambling to get their chores done. A woman slid a wooden tray in front of her. Serenity squinted at the large words engraved in the wood.

“Can you not read?”

Serenity shook her head, triggering Oriel to roll her eyes. “You have a pretty face. It would be nice for you to tutor your mind as well,” Oriel pointed to the paper. “This say’s King Henry, this is his food, you have to take it to him, it’s dinner time,” Serenity could read but just not this language, she frowned in annoyance at the thought of learning another language. Her brain was already filled with so much new information.

Serenity took the tray into her arms. Oriel assisted her to King Henry’s doors, there she stood frozen, her legs stiff, unwilling to move. After all the walking she did today she would have thought her legs would hurt more than her nether regions.

“Come now, The King will be back at any moment,” Oriel placed a hand on her lower back and pushed her toward the door softly.

The guards standing at his doors pulled it open for her. Oriel said goodnight and left her inside.

 

Serenity put the tray down on his large table. She eyed the food and remember she still had yet to eat. She would not dare to touch The King’s food. Only God knows what he would do to her. The door opened, and she saw him walking inside, taking off his clothes to hang them on chairs. Discarding his coat and placing his crown on the table beside the door.

He sat at the table without so much as a glance in her direction. The King suddenly began eating while she stepped back until her back hit the wall.

While he ate, there was silence until that sound erupted from her stomach.

She flushed, the noise was noticeably loud. Serenity patted her stomach with her eyes on the ground. She didn’t see him staring at her from his seat at the table. A small smirk grew on his lips as he got up from his chair. Serenity let out a small gasp when his boots came into view. Her head snapped up, and she met his blue eyes. “You must be hungry,” Serenity became stiff from his touch, his arm slid around her waist to pull her off the wall.

“Sit and eat Serenity,”

He pushed her to his seat, the aroma of the food filling her nostrils. He stepped away to pour himself something to drink. Her stomach pained as the aroma taunted her and he offered his food. Who was she to decline the offer?

She stared down at the food suspiciously, Henry had his back to her, pouring that liquid into a cup. She picked up the spoon and quickly began to gobble the food. Henry returned to her side with the cup in his hand.

“Easy, slow down,” He laughed at her while stroking her back. “Here, drink this,” Serenity eyed the cup as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She swallowed the food down before speaking. “What is it?”

“Just a drink, nothing that will harm you,”

Serenity took the cup, taking down the liquid is small swallows. It was a bit bitter but not sickening. She finished the cup and the rest of The King’s meal in minutes. When she realized what she had done, she apologized unreservedly.

“My King, I did not mean to eat your meal entirely,” Serenity panicked, dropping the spoon back on the table with a clatter.

“Calm yourself Serenity, I already had a meal before I returned,” He chuckled, wiping a few crumbs from her lips with his thumb. His thumb lingered on her plump lower lip for a long time. Henry lowered his head and began to roughly kiss her. Serenity groaned, she would never grow used to this roughness. He pulled her from the chair and cupped the back of her head deepening the brutal kiss. When he finally pulled away, she tried to catch her breath. When she felt the hardness pressing against her stomach Serenity stepped back with fear taking over.

“My King…You said I could rest,”

“Come now,” He spoke in a whisper. “After I fed you my food and gave you a drink to quench your thirst. Do you not owe me?”

He rubbed himself against her, and her breathing became uneven. “I-I thought you were attempting to be kind…,” She replied.

“Was I not?”

“Yes..No…I..You tricked me,” She stammered fisting his sleeved forearms.

“Did I? Serenity, no one does anything to just be kind. A person has a purpose for they do, always. Never forget that.” He lifted her chin by pulling her hair back slightly causing her to whimper. His mouth covered hers roughly.

She had never been kissed before she met Henry so she couldn’t compare it to anything, but she did realize it was wild behavior he was rough and forceful, tugging her long locks. His tongue rubbed against hers slightly it felt weird to have something such as a tongue invade her mouth. King Henry took her dress down by the shoulders and let it hit the floor.

“So soft…,” He whispered cupping her breast. She whimpered as he lowered his head to lick her right nipple. He came back to meet her half-lidded gaze. “So beautiful…These eyes,”

He took her by the hips and guided her to his bed, she became frightened and tried to get back up, but he was quicker. He slammed her back down and went for his trousers. Serenity turned away, closing her eyes, doing whatever she could to pull herself from this torment, but he stripped her from that too when he made her look at him. His shirt was pulled over his head and tossed to the floor.

Serenity watched him crawl into position, her legs open for him. He buried his head into her neck, kissing her skin.

“Why do you do these things with me when you have someone to do them with?”

He flipped her over with a raised eyebrow, and before she could speak, he slid into her, ignoring her cries of pain and discomfort.

Serenity clawed at the linen, he pulled her back on his shaft as he thrust forward. It hurt, but she could only clench her teeth and bear with it. Her insides grew tender, his hand held her hips, digging into her flesh.

“Ah..!” She hissed with her eyes shutting tight, her forehead pressed deep into the mattress, muffling her cries.

When his breathing and thrust were suddenly faster, she knew he was about done. He muttered something and slammed once more into her. Serenity could taste the blood in her mouth. The King fell on top of her, limp and tired.

He panted against her back, kissing up her spine. He rested on the nape of her neck, his breathing giving her goosebumps, continuing to whisper his words from before.

“Because I want you,”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Seriously, I'm so sorry for not updating in what--One, two months! I have had no inspiration (Refuse to claim writer's block) to write. I will do better hopefully and get you these chapters in. Thank you so much for those still showing love!
> 
> Oh! Warnings! Warnings!!

Serenity felt heavy, she turned onto her side and was met with the blinding sun shining through the window. With a wince, she turned the other way. Beside her The King slept silently, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. Serenity slid his arm from around her waist, he was so warm the cold air hitting her nude body made her want to bury herself back into the blankets. She sat up and continued to study him. He looked so calm while he slept as opposed to when he was awake, he was aggressive. Without thinking she lowered her head and pressed her forehead against his, inhaling his scent. She was completely puzzled, seeing him sleep with such a soft expression rather than that cold one.

She pulled away, and she began sliding off the bed.  A hand gripped her wrist, and she turned back to Henry. His grip was strong and painful, she winced but fought through it.

“Where are you going?”

“I am not running away…,” She confessed softly with a worried expression. His tight grip on her wrist loosened and she got off the bed. 

Henry watched her gather her dress from the floor and pulled it on with haste. She could feel his eyes on her, but it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her fully nude already.  She blinked rapidly and turned to Henry, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“It is time for your meal, I will return shortly,” Serenity spoke with a nervous smile.

Henry slid from his bed, she forgot he was nude and as she averted her eyes from him. A smile grew on his lips, but he reached for his bottoms on the floor along with his other clothes. She hurried out of the room with warm cheeks.

 

Serenity came back into the chamber and carefully slid the tray onto the table. Just as she did, King Henry came back into the room with new clothes and slightly damp hair. She figured he washed up quickly, something she wanted to stop and do but he came first. And she knew that.

“Can we go out really?” She couldn’t hide her excited tone as she spoke.

Later that evening, Henry kept his promise. Before dinner, he took her out to the stables where she tended to the horses. They had been outside not to long but long enough to disturb The King.

Serenity gently lifted the carrot to the horse, it snatched it up, and she squealed with delight. Henry sighed and looked over from a paper he was reading from.

“Honestly, would you stop that? It is almost time for dinner. Come, let us go back in,”

“I know…Can…Can we please stay out a little while longer?”

Henry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “You have been out here long enough. Tell me, what is so fascinating about a horse,”

“It is not only the horse I am fond of, I like how the wind blows and the sun against my skin. I feel like I am home again,” She said with a small smile. Henry’s eyes narrowed almost immediately. He took a dangerous step toward her, Serenity jolted and stepped back.

“What have I told you about those useless thoughts? This is your home now so enough with that talk of missing that other land,”

Serenity dropped her head and nodded. Lately, it was getting harder and harder for her to adjust to living within the walls. It was strange, the feeling came out of nowhere. Or maybe it was there all along, and now that things were settling around the castle she has just noticed it. Henry watched her smile drop.

“Come,” He ordered. Serenity followed him back into the castle.

Later that night, Serenity fell asleep beside Henry. He took her roughly while running his hands through her hair, he had come to love the way her breast rubbed against his chest when he thrust into her so wildly. Her breathe against his neck, her hands clawing at his forearms. She almost never made eye contact while he took her, but he made her, cupping her jaw and staring into her teary eyes.

 

When he was done with her, she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Henry pulled the blanket over her chest. The candlelight’s lit the room, making her body glow beautifully, Henry slid his hands over her clavicle, his thumb sliding over her lower lips. After a short while over soft caresses he jerked his hand back, realizing what he was doing. He didn’t know why this woman was mesmerizing him like a boy with sugar candy, but she was, and something inside wanted her too but, yet another was yanking him away. Henry slowly leaned over, kissing her temple before slipping under the blanket, wrapping his arm around her waist. Telling himself, this would be the only time he would do this.

 

Days went by then weeks. Serenity was growing accustomed to her new life in Henry’s Kingdom. Though she had barely seen the world beside his courtyard. And Henry was quickly growing fond of Serenity, despite the inner conflict within him. Within his chambers, he was teaching her how to read more and dressing her in finer fabrics.

Although not everyone has come to like Serenity.

A pair of agitated eyes watched Serenity walk down the corridor. Alviva quickly noticed her shorter audiences with The King, she also noticed Serenity coming and going from his room at all hours of the day, somedays Serenity stayed in his chambers for days. No one questioned it because no one was brave enough. Alviva overheard two slaves speaking about The King giving Serenity her own chamber next to his, Alviva’s anger began to simmer inside her. She would be damned if a savage would come and take her throne from under her nose.

 

One afternoon, Serenity wiped down the gold décor in The King’s throne room until it was polished.  She studied the objects while The King watched her from his throne.

“If you wonder about that, it is gold,”

“I am aware,” She muttered with a smile. “There was gold in my homeland,”

Henry put down his paper on the small table beside his throne. He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on his thigh before speaking. “Tell me more about your homeland,” A bright smile appeared on Serenity’s lips. For months she bit her tongue to keep from talking about her home but now The King was asking, and she could barely contain her excitement.

“Oh, it is beautiful, much more so than you---,” She cleared her throat when The King shifted in his throne. “The sun was always shining, there were fruit trees planted all around, and I swam in the ocean every day,” She stared out of the window to the bare trees outside, they held no fruit, but their leaves were a beautiful green.

“What of your family?”

“My mother,” Her head snapped up, and she met his eyes. Her cheeks began to burn from smiling so long, and her eyes sparkled like treasure. “My mother was strong, very strong. She is masculine for a woman because she worked as hard as any man, but she is beautiful, much more so than I. I came into the world early, so I am the smallest in our village,” As she talked she clasped her hands over her chest as if she were praying. Henry gestured to her hands, he seen them many times but never asked her about them.

 “Your hands…I see old scars, where did you get them?”

“I…I worked with my father in the village back on my homeland, he oversaw the gathering of food, and planting,”

“A farmer? Why did you not use tools?”

“My father believes in using our hands to complete our work, tools are only used when the situation is dire,” Serenity said with a slightly annoyed tone, she shook her hands as if remembering the pain, she endured digging up rocks for planting.

“Anyone else among your family?”

 “My parents, my elder brother, myself and my younger twin sisters,” She was still smiling, recalling her family. Hal pursed his lips, he wasn’t sure why he was so intrigued by her, but he continued to ask her about her homeland. “If you have siblings why were you the only one sold?”

Her eyes narrowed but directed at the ground. “They threatened my father over our homeland, and I stepped up. I told them I would go along willingly if they left our home alone,”

“Englishmen?”

“Your men? Yes,”

He nodded with a frown. The door opened, Barret walked inside, he glanced at Serenity, but she just looked away.

“There are meetings you must attend to My Lord,”

“Is it already 5’oclock?”

“It is My King,” He confirmed.

Henry stood up, pushing off the throne. “Serenity, collect my clean clothes from the laundress, and I want my linen replaced,” She flinched back when he loomed over her, his breathing blowing down her nose. “I expect you to be ready for my return to my bed,” He whispered with his lips close to her ear.

Barret pretended not to hear him, turning around to clear his throat. 

“Yes, My King,” A blush spread across her cheeks, his fingers slid across her left cheek. He must have noticed her blushing because he softly chuckles. “Good,” With that he marched past her and out the door with Barret behind.

 

 

That evening, Serenity made her way to the laundress to retrieve The King’s new linen. As she strolled past the pantry the sound of cluttering made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and poked her head around the corner. The pantry doors were open, and she could see someone crouched down on the floor. Serenity stepped closer, and the figure became clearer.

A young girl who was gobbling down bread and shiny red apples. When Serenity accidentally kicked a dish on the floor, the girl froze and spun around with her face masked with fear. The girl inadvertently knocked over a shelf of food and dishes. They came crashing to the floor, and they both let out a soft shriek.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Pl-please do not speak of this…If The King hears of this…,” Serenity nodded and hurried to her, pulling her to her feet, she was thin with short dark hair. “Go...Hurry,” She whispered. The girl smiled and thanked her wholeheartedly. She hurried out of the door and down the corridor. Serenity stared down at the food on the floor and sighed. She kneeled on the ground to clean up.

The sound of stomping feet entered the room, and she turned around. The guard glared at the mess and studied her.

“Thieving wench!” He marched and fisted her hair, she cried out as he forced her out of the room.

 

Henry listened intently to the men at his long table. Barret sat beside him, reading silently. These meetings were dull. They discussed the kingdom, the money, and the food. Issues he usually let the men at his table handle. This way he didn’t have to travel all over the kingdom to address them. He used to along with his father, but when he got older, he deemed them unnecessary. The door opened, and a guard marched to Barret, whispering in his ear. Barret looked up at him with uncertainty, but the guard nodded again. He glanced at Henry who still had his focus on whoever was speaking.

Barret leaned over to speak with Henry. He turned his head nearly snapping his neck. His brows furrowed.

 

As he stormed through the castle, Henry burst through the throne room doors, in the center of the room, two guards stood beside Serenity who kneeled with her hands tied behind her back.

“What is the crime?” Henry demanded as he circled around in front of her, his blue eye’s burning into her. She looked up at him, their eyes locked and she dropped her head back down.

“Stealing food from the pantry, My Lord,” The guard announced.

Henry turned and walked to his throne and sat down with a sigh. He rubbed his eyelids, sliding his hand down his face. His thoughts were scrambled, but he knew what he had to do.

“Strip her,” Henry ordered.  The guards were rough as they tore the top of her dress, exposing her back and bare breast. Serenity didn’t make a sound, nor did she look up at Henry. They moved back to the doors, standing firm.

Henry turned to the other side of the room where is punisher stood, at the ready. “Prepare her for her punishment,” He ordered the man. He nodded firmly before moving from the wall of the throne room.

John stepped toward her with a bucket, he stood over her and poured the cold water on her. She cried out, pursing her lips as she began to shake.

Henry stared at her with a cold gaze. “Begin,”

 

 

She would never tell the truth. That, Henry knew, the girl kneeling before him quivering was innocent. He’s seen the way she would walk to the stables. Cater to his white horse, feeding it fresh fruits, nuzzling its neck and with such gentleness, brush it with straw until its coat shined.  He found out she loved the feeling of the sun on her skin, she was familiar with being out rather than confined in the castle walls. Serenity was a lot of things, quiet and well-kept. Serenity was kind, beautiful, smart and brave but a thief…She was not.

Her forehead was pressed against the cold floor with her hands bound behind her. Her back was bruised from her punishment.

John, the whipper, looked up at the King for confirmation to continue. Henry rubbed his top lip with his index finger. Slowly, he dropped his hand onto the armrest of his throne. He thought for a moment before speaking, Serenity breathed heavily, trying to regain her strength and fight through the burning pain.

“Ten more,”

In an instant, John lifted the whip. Serenity’s screams filled the throne room as the whipper resumed. When each strike she began losing herself, never had she experienced pain like this. After the last strike, Henry sighed loudly as if he were bored of an entertainer before him. With tears streaming down her face Serenity looked up at Henry. Her back stung terribly. With the effect of the cold water, the whipper poured on her before hitting her made her hurt so much more than she thought possible. He wondered to himself if she would truly even tell him the truth, the look in her eyes, those beautiful bright eyes proved to him she wouldn’t.

“Who are you standing for Serenity?”

Serenity sniffed and shook her head. He had seen right through her, she was taking a punishment that was not meant for her and deep down she was glad she took the young girls place. No one deserved such punishments for small crimes.

“N-No-No one My King…I-I was the one whole stole food from the pantry…,” Her voice quivered with every word, and she hated it, she felt so weak and small. Her fist tightened in her binds.

Henry’s eyes darted toward John, and with a single bobbing of his head John held the whip up over her.

Serenity slammed her eyes shut as she received the remainder of her punishment.

 

Serenity screamed loudly as Oriel rubbed the salve on her back.

“Foolish, to protect another slave…And for what?”

Serenity didn’t reply, she just panted against the bed, her body coated with sweat. Oriel sighed loudly and stood up to grab washcloths from a bucket of hot water.

She squeezed the water from the cloths before she placed them on Serenity’s back.

“She would have been in my place if they found her,” She replied softly.  “She’s too young to receive such punishments,”

“Serenity, we have all kneeled at The King’s feet for a punishment. Even I but never have I heard of someone taking the punishment for another,”

The burst to the servant’s bedchambers burst open, a guard stood in the doorway with a stern look. “The King is demanding the servant Serenity,” Oriel looked down at her with worry. “I will dress her and send her to him,”

The guard nodded before walking out of the room. Serenity sat up, wincing. She pulled her dress over up, hissing when the fabric slid across her back. “I will be fine…,” Serenity reassured as she forced a weak smile. Oriel nodded and let her climb off the bed and out of the door.

 

Henry watched Serenity change his bed linen slowly, wincing every now and then due to the stinging in her back.  Serenity stood up straight, she frowned when a whimper slipped through her lips.

“Why were you so foolish, to take another servant’s punishment,”

“Because it was the right thing to do…She was just hungry….,” Serenity replied without looking back at him. She continued to fix the bed silently.

Henry stepped behind her, putting a hand on her waist. Serenity gasped aloud, her face twisting in pain. Henry sighed, sliding his hand off her.

 

“I will not require you to sleep in my chambers tonight, return to the servant’s wing until you have healed,”

Serenity nodded and stepped away from him. She walked around him hurriedly. She felt a small twinge in her chest, this would be the first time in weeks she would not sleep beside him. Then a thought came to him.

He was probably going to call on Alviva. There was nothing she could say to him to prove she was in better than she led on, but he was no fool. With a soft exhalation, she turned to him putting on a forced smile.

“Yes, My King,”

 

Word spread around the castle like wildfire. The King’s new favorite servant was punished for stealing food. It didn’t take long for Alviva to hear the news.

She didn’t even have to move a finger, yet. Alviva stood from her large bed. She waved her servant women away for the night. They hurried out of her room with a soft goodnight.

With this Alviva could set her plan to fruition. To get rid of the savage woman once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Blood and Smut!

Two weeks after her punishment Serenity spent her free time reading and writing, something Henry was originally helping her accomplish. Since she was still recovering, she studied hard on her own. The other servants would gather and learn a few things from her. Oriel was stunned, Serenity was certainly a fast learner. A servant, a woman, reading and writing so well was practically uncouth in this day in age. Although she felt proud of herself, Serenity read not only to educate herself, but it always felt as if Henry was sitting right beside her, instructing her and correcting her mistakes. His breath blowing on her shoulder, his strong hands on her waist and wrist, guiding her. She had only brought his meals and cleaned his chambers these past two weeks, so she hadn’t seen much of him in a while. He was suddenly busy. Apparently, there was a party approaching.

Serenity dropped her papers when she realized the time. She quickly slid them under her bed. With haste, she made her way to the kitchen. Right on time, Henry’s breakfast was sitting in the kitchen. Serenity lifted it up and hurried toward his chamber, put it on the table and hurry out. Pushing the door opened with her backside and entered the room. She turned and found her plan was not going to go as she thought.

Alviva sat straddle in The King’s lap, kissing him until they were interrupted by Serenity’s intrusion. Alviva giggled and gave Serenity a once over, Henry turned his head to look at her. Serenity placed the food on the table with a mumbled good morning. 

Henry eyed as Serenity took her place against the wall with her head down and fingers laced together. She didn’t bother to even look at him. Alviva cleared her throat in the awkward silence. She reached over and handed him a cup of which Serenity already knew was filled with.

“Pardon me, My King…I think you should eat first,” She boldly spoke lifting her head. Henry turned to look at her and nodded. “Right,” He placed the cup back down on the table. He reached for a shiny red apple which Alviva playfully took from him. She took a bite from the apple and placed it against his lips. With a smirk, he took a bite of the apple. Alviva lowered her lips to his as the juice from the apple slid down his chin.  Serenity hoped she was going to be dismissed soon, she clasped her hands together so tightly she thought they would break. She was in no mood to sit and watch them kiss each other.

Alviva whispered something into The King’s ear. He chuckled, turning to Serenity.

“You may go, Serenity,”

She forced a smile before hurrying out of the room with a quick bye. Thankfully she had more work to do, and none of it was near The King today. There was a huge party being held at the castle tonight, and Oriel was on edge making sure everything was perfect. She sent Serenity to feed the horses, with a small huff she grabbed a bowl of apples and marched out of the kitchen.

 

It was a beautiful, warm morning. The sun was high above in the blue sky. She was making her way to the horses with a bowl of apples close to her chest. When she walked closer to the stable, a figure appeared from behind a horse. He caught sight of Serenity as she stepped closer.

“Morning,” He smiled. Serenity returned his smile. “Hello, um…I see you have already taken care of the horses,” She pointed toward the happy stable. He nodded, holding up his brushing straw and patting the horse gently.

“Indeed, I just cleaned the stables and brushed them,”

“Do you mind if I feed them?”

“Please do, they love the apples,”

Serenity walked over to the first horse, holding the happy toward’s its nose. With a sniff it opened it’s mouth to take the apple from her hand.

“You are as beautiful as they say?”

“They?” She questioned with a raised brow.

“The other servants. Eyes so bright you could see her in the darkest of night, skin as smooth as a baby and silky hair the color of dark honey,” Serenity stood still before shaking herself out of her trance. His brown eyes were keeping hold of her while he showered her with compliments.

“Thank you…,” She muttered, handing another horse an apple from her bowl. She moved onto the next one, and so did he. He watched her intently as she fed the horses one by one.

“They are comfortable with you,”

“The horses? How can you tell?”

“They are relaxed, focused on you. Like me,” Serenity turned to the man with pursed lips. “What is your name?”

“Ned…You are Serenity,”

She nodded with a grin. “You have been watching me, have you not?” He gave a cheeky smile and licked his lips. “What gave me away?”

“Well…I have been here for a long time, and I have never seen you. This tells me you have been keeping your distance when I come to tend to the horses,”

He gave her an approving glance, walking around to another horse. “As smart as I have heard,” Serenity’s eye dropped to the ground. “Is that all you have heard?”

As if he understood what she meant he shook his head. “I hear all of the words spoken within these walls, but I only care about the truth. You saved a young girl from a brutal punishment, and that tells me you are a brave woman,” A blush crept across her cheeks, her fingers played with the fabric of her dress. Ned touched the nose of a horse, petting it gently.

Serenity smiled at the man as he made the horse whinny and bob its head. She giggled and watched him continue to tend to the horses. “I should go, take care…Ned,”

She stepped toward him, Serenity kissed his cheek and walked back into the castle with a small smile. Ned watched disappear his hand cupping the cheek she kissed so softly.

 

Henry looked on from the window with a set jaw, his eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched.

 

The castle was bustling like she had never seen it before. The servants were all dressed in red, clean clothes. Cleaning, cooking and organizing the large dining hall for the banquet.

Serenity helped clean the corridors and almost every window until her fingertips burned. Since breakfast, she hadn’t seen Henry all day, not that she was complaining, but she was beginning to wonder.

“I need the floors cleaner!” Oriel shouted. Serenity rolled her eyes and turned around. “I will do it,” She shouted walking to a bucket of water on the floor. When she crouched down to pick it up a shoe stepped on her fingers. Serenity yanked her hand back and glared up at Alviva.

“Pardon me savage, I was walking,” She didn’t give Serenity the chance to open her mouth before she strolled down the hall with two female servants walking beside her. Not like she could even talk back without being threatened. Serenity reached for the bucket, ignoring her burning fingers and went back to work.

 

 

That night the event began, the guest came in large groups. And it was then she came to a conclusion. This Kingdom was a mad place, she was sure of it. On one side of the room, noblewomen stood amongst men, kissing and sharing drinks among themselves. On another side, Barret and his men drank from enormous barrels in a game, while shouting. Alviva and some of her friends sat at the end of one table, tripping the servant women who served them and telling horrid stories of other women. The servants lined the walls of the hall, at any given moment someone would call them for to grab them a plate or just to simply tease them to showcase their power over the servants.

The doors opened, and everyone turned their attention to The King as he entered the hall in beautiful red clothes.  A sudden roar of cheers invades the room, nearly making the servants cover their ears.

From the where she stood, Serenity watched Henry tell stories, drink and goof off with the guest. She had never seen him so wild, not like this. It was off-putting, he roared with laughter. He was always surrounded by friends and flirtatious women. This wasn’t so bad until she saw how much he was drinking and she knew something was bound to happen.

 

“Serenity!!” Henry bellowed into the hall. The servants all at once stepped away from her as if she was contagious.

The entire hall looked at her, Serenity clenched her fist at her side she felt like she was going to vomit.

“Come,”

She didn’t hesitate and walked over to Henry. He immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. “I would like you all you meet my beautiful Serenity. She is beautiful, is she not?” He said with a drunk laugh.

“Where did you find here Harry?”

“She was a gift!” He replied with a loud cheer. Henry licked his lips. “The perfect gift,”

He was already drunk. He held up a cup in his other hand just before swallowing the cup down.

“You, belong to me, yes?” He asked loudly. The entire hall erupted with laughter. Henry gripped her waist, tighter. His lips close to her nose, the stench of his breath made her turn her head with a grimace. “Yes, My King. I-I do,” She responded softly trying to avoid making eye contact with the guest in the castle.

“Good girl…I know our guest would love to see that beautiful body of yours. Would you undress for me?” Her eyes widen, and she turned back to him. His blue eyes were clouded with anger, but she didn’t know why. She had done nothing wrong. The crowd began to chant his name ‘Harry.’ Henry chuckled and slammed his cup down on the table beside him before turning back to her. He gripped her shoulders and attempted to pull her dress down her body. On pure instinct she slapped his hands away and covered her chest, panting with fear rushing through her. “Please stop….,”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “You will comply with my orders?” The hall was so loud with chants she could barely hear him. “No, I will not! Please stop this…You just drank a bit too much, My King,” He didn’t hear the last of her words. He grabbed her jaw, and she cried out in pain, his fingertips digging into her jaw. “Will you undress for the stable hand!?” He dropped his hand, Serenity covered her face with a hand, trying to ease the pain. Henry looked past her, Serenity followed his eyes to the back of the room. A guard pulled the sheet off an object that stunned her. Her eyes widened and darted toward the large ax the guard was holding. Ned was kneeling on the ground his hands and feet chains together with his head in a miniature guillotine. His face was bloody, his nose broken and right eye was swollen shut. The hall erupted with loud cheering once more. She couldn’t hear them over the sound of her beating heart.

“You kissed him, did you not?”

How could he know? Her thoughts returned to his previous statement. She _belonged_ to him.

“I-I did, but I should be punished n-not him!” Henry let out a dark chuckle. “And this is _your_ punishment,”

“My King! Please stop! He has done nothing wrong!” Serenity pleaded as she squeezed his wrist, her nails digging into his flesh. “Please stop this…I will never do this again. You have my word!”

Henry studied her eyes, his brow furrowed suddenly. “You care about him?” She nodded frantically. “He is innocent….I swear on my life,”

With raised eyebrows and a laugh, he looked up at the guard. It took only a small nod for him to continue with the execution.  The entire room exploded with cheers and applause. Serenity turned to the headless body of the stable boy in the center of the room. His crimson blood poured into the basket where his head now lay.

Serenity was numb inside, her limbs felt heavy, and tears poured down her cheeks. These people were insane, inhumane. Henry picked up his cup up and took a long drink from it, he turned to Serenity. The countenance of pure horror and sadness on her face was enough for him to freeze, his smile faded away as his eyes searched her features. She just stood there with tears rolling down her face as the room continued to dance around her as if they all had just struck gold. However, time felt as it was at a standstill for them, Henry slowly reached for her hand, but she noticed before he could touch her. She stepped away, hugging herself and running out of the hall. Henry watched her fade into the crowd with his empty cup in his hand.

 

 

 

Serenity sobbed into her bed, the entire servant wing was empty no one could hear her cries. They were all working around the castle to make sure food and drinks were being served, and the guests were being tended to. She didn’t know what she was more upset about. That poor stablehand who laid headless while those monsters dance around his corpse or Henry’s cold, and dark demeanor. They way she pleaded for him to spare that man’s life went into one ear and out the other. It frightened her he could be so dark, she mentally cursed at herself. She didn’t know how she could forget this was the same man that sentenced her to be whipped in front of him, naked. Maybe one day she would end up like the stable boy, entertainment for a night, use her up and spit her out. This thought just seemed to make her sob harder into her bed.

 

 

 

 

The very next day, Henry sat at his table awaiting Serenity. His head was swimming with thoughts he barely slept. All he could do was lay awake staring at the empty side of his bed with Serenity on his mind. On cue, the door opened, and Serenity walked inside. She placed the food on his table softly in front of him.  He reached for her hand, she snatched it away, cradling it. He looked up at her, she didn’t jerk away in anger but in fear.  Before he could speak, she hurried out of the room without waiting for him to dismiss her. Henry didn’t bother to stop her, he just breathed and rubbed his temple.

 

Alviva panted as Henry thrust into her once more, sending her into pure pleasure. He came right after with a grunt. Henry rolled off of Alviva with a long exhale. He sat up rubbing his chin. His body glistening with sweat and his heart beating rapidly.

“What bothers you, My King?” Alviva asked as she sat up behind him. She rubbed his shoulders from behind. Henry sighed and grabbed her hands.

“I worry for Serenity, she has yet to even look at me since the party. I hurt her. I should find her tomorrow morning,” Alviva moved to his side, digging her nails into the bed with a glare. He was talking about that savage girl again.

“My King, she is just a servant girl,” Alviva snorted. “She is not worth a thought in your mind,”

“No, she’s more than that,” Henry searched his mind, trying to figure out what she was to him. “I want her,”

Alviva bit her tongue and rolled her eyes. “A savage holds no place in our kingdom, My Lord,”

“Silence….She is no savage….She is beautiful, gentle….kind, far more so than anyone I have ever known,” Alviva felt her stomach knotting with anger as he spoke. “Forgive me,”

Why was this feral woman so enticing to him? Why? Alviva bit her thumb as she watched Henry staring out of his window.

 

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she polished the gold in the throne room, lit some candles and adjusted the décor. She had not said a word to him or even glance in his direction. Henry watched her attentively, clenching his fist every now and then. When Serenity got closer to the throne, lighting a candle that had blown out Henry stood up.

Henry approached her from behind, putting his hand on her wrist. Serenity whirled around, and she took a step away, trying to free her hand.

“Stop,”

She froze. The fear clearly visible in her eyes. Henry exhaled and squeezed her hand.

“I could never apologize for what I have done to you…To that stablehand…,” He lowered his head for a second before squeezing her hand again. “I am sorry. I am truly sorry I made you see something no one should be forced to see,”

Henry stepped closer which resulted in her stepping back.

“I will live the rest of my life remembering the look on your face last night, Serenity,”

“N-No…I just want to continue my work. I just want to forget,” She admitted quietly. “I know that sounds awful but that party, those people…You. I just want to forget,”

He let go of her hand, she turned back toward the door, but Henry pulled her back with a powerful pull.

“Then forget,”

Before she could protest his lips smashed against hers. He was kissing her, gently, passionately. A kiss that melted her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressing his lips harder against hers.

“Forget,”

He wanted her to forget and forgive, but he was no fool. No matter what she said, she still feared him and maybe feared for her own life. He wanted to put her mind at ease, he wanted her. Now.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Henry slowly kneeled down in front of her. Serenity raised her brows as she watched him. His hands slid up her thighs, his breathing suddenly picked up. He raised the skirt of her dress over her waist. Finding her bare, he pressed his nose against her lower belly before he took a deep inhale, the scent of soap filling his nose. With a long lick, his tongue slid over her clit. Serenity flinched and reached out for something to hold onto. She found a pillar to lean on as his tongue quickly began to flick over her bundle of nerves.

“What are you---Oooh,” Serenity moaned loudly. His tongue was hot and wet against her skin. He sucked, licked and teased her clit with his skilled tongue. Serenity’s eyes nearly rolled back, her jaw dropping open, letting out breathy moans. She dug her hands into his shoulders to ground herself. The waves of pleasure shot through her like waves. Suddenly his tongue darted inside her heated entrance. Her back arched and her walls tighten around his tongue before spilling her juices. He removed his tongue from her walls, standing up as she weakly slid to the floor. Henry looked down at her half-lidded eyes and tired body sitting on the floor below him. He pulled his trousers down to the middle of his thighs. Henry reached down and pulled her to her feet. He turned her around, she gripped the pillar for support. Henry held her waist, pressing his hard tip against her wet folds. With a single thrust, he plunged deep inside her.

Serenity threw her head back and cried out. It didn’t hurt, but it had been some time since he was inside her. She held onto the pillar as he slammed into her from behind. Henry’s mind was clouded with bliss. It felt like forever since he was buried so deep inside her walls. He knew almost instantly he was not going to last long.

He suddenly withdrew from her slick walls. Henry turned her around, pressing her back into the pillar. Their eyes locked in a heated and daze gaze. Henry lifted her off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She whined as she slid down on his rigid, drenched shaft.

Serenity snaked her arms around his neck as he began to thrust up, she slid down, meeting his thrust. While doing all this, their eyes never broke their stares.

“My…Oh…I,”

“What is it Serenity?” He whispered to her. She squeezed his shoulders, her nails digging into his red leather coat. With a loud breathy moan, she spoke. “My King!”

A small smirk grew on Henry’s lips.

She buried her head in Henry’s neck, releasing a long moan. Henry felt her relax against him. His hips thrust up into her a few more times before letting his seed spill into her.

They laid on the clothes they shed. Serenity laid on her side pressed against Henry, his lower member now soft as it rubbed against her inner thighs. Henry ran his hands through her long hair, lightly kissing her shoulder and neck. Her fingers slid down his muscular arms until they entwined into his fingers. Her eyes trailed down his torso until she discovered something.

“Where did you get that scar?”

“Uh…From a fight amongst drunk men,” He spat quickly, his eyes averting hers for a second before returning to her gaze.

“My father once told me when something bothers me, I should just go play in the ocean or in the trees. To allow the wind to blow through me,”

“Did it work?”

“Of course not,” She giggled, he laughed and continued to stare at her. “So, what did you do?”

“I looked on my people,”

“Your people?”

“The village. There were sick women and child, injured men and sometimes those who did not have enough to eat. I would search the village and tend to the hungry, care for the sick and injured. Sing for those who were sad. It made me come to the fact that even if I’m troubled there is someone, somewhere much more troubled than I,” Henry frowned for a moment.

“Serenity, you look at others with such compassion. How does the world look so beautiful in your eyes?” He gently cupped her cheek; his thumb stroked her smooth cheek. Her bright eyes were a mystery he would never solve, so beautiful and captivating. Her eyes outshined any gold in his throne room.

“All you have to do is look at it. We should go see the stars during the night,”

He kissed her gently, almost pleadingly. She melted into his embrace his hand tickling her waist. The room was filled with laughter and moaning. 

 

From the crack of the door of the throne room. Alviva dragged her nails down the wood with a glare as she watched her King with the savage woman. Her stomach twisted as if she were about to vomit. It was time for more drastic measures, she would not lose, she would not.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!

 

 

With a small smile plastered on her face, Serenity entered Henry’s bedchambers with his breakfast.  When she glanced around the room, she found it empty. She placed his food down on the table. Her eyes fell on paper sitting in front of his chair. Her eyes narrowed, slowly picking up the paper her smile grew.

Doing as instructed Serenity hurried through the courtyard. She ran past the stable, startling the horses, Serenity peeked around the corner of the stable, she found a large hole. A hole the size of a single person. With a quick glance back toward the castle, she made sure no one was following her. A slight rush went through her veins. She slid through the hole with ease. Her eyes widen as she looked up at the tall trees below. They were beautiful, the squirrels leaped from the branches. The birds seemed to sing happier tunes outside the castle walls. She kept walking until she found what she was looking for. A pond in the middle of the forest, it was such a dark blue like the letter said. There were beautiful white flowers on the edge of the pond.

She leaned down and placed her hand into the water. Her body shivered from the cold, but she wanted to so badly swim in the pond and feel like she was home again. Serenity stood up, shedding her dress. With a long exhale she stepped a few feet backward and rapidly exploded to a sprint. With a scream, Serenity leaped into the air and fell into the pond. It took a moment, but she fought through the cold water. She returned to the surface with a big grin. Her eyes were lit with excitement, with a turn of her head she searched for Henry. He was supposed to arrive soon, but there was no sign of him or anyone. Serenity swam to the edge of the pond, pushing her torso out of the water. The sound of ruffling made her turn her head to the direction of the forest. A single man appeared from behind the trees, she didn’t recognize him, Serenity covered her nude chest narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“Who are you?” She questioned meekly.

“Such a beautiful woman, did I keep you waiting long?” He began to shed his top, tossing them to the ground beside his now discarded boots. Serenity gasped and climbed out of the pond, she rushed to her clothes laying a few feet from her. Before she could grasp her clothes, the man had already closed the distance between them. He grabbed her by the back of her neck, trying to force a kiss. Serenity squirmed in his hold. “What are you doing?!”

“Stay still,” He said in a hushed tone.

Trying to pull away from him she slipped in the wet grass, and they fell onto the cold ground. Serenity cried out in anger, his other hand gripped her hips, bruising her flesh. He was strong, a lot stronger than she thought. His stubbled chin slid down her neck, she whimpered and thrashed against him, thrusting her hips up to throw him off her. He hummed into her ear with a smirk. “You smell so good,” She felt sick to her stomach when his member began to harden through his trousers.

“Get off me!!” Serenity started clawing at his back bare, biting his shoulder and neck. “Stop!”

Suddenly the warmth of the man was thrown off her. Serenity hurried to her dress, slipping it on before turning to the two men in a scuffle. One which was her attacker and the other Armant, one of The King’s close hands.  Armant forced the man on his stomach, pushing his knee into his spine until he cried out.

“Serenity! What are doing out here?!” She spun her head to Henry’s voice, he climbed off his white horse, behind him was Barret and a few guards. Henry stepped toward her, wiping mud from her brow with his sleeve.

“I—You told me to meet you here,” She panted softly.

He frowned in confusion, turning to Armant. “What is going on?” Henry demanded. Armant forced the man to his feet by his arm.

“I heard screaming and found him on top of her,” Armant replied tightening his hold on his arm. The man winced and growled.

“You dare touch what belongs to me?” Henry snarled, he placed his hand on his dagger hanging from his belt.

“No, My King! I would never! Look in my pockets! I swear! She called me here!”  Henry seemed taken aback by his report. He turned to Serenity before walking up the restrained man and reaching into his pocket.

After a moment of studying the paper, Henry lifted his head. His blue eyes darting toward Serenity, causing a visible shudder. “You wrote this?”

“I did not! I found a letter from you and--,”

“Where is this letter?”

“I do not have it…I just thought…,”

Henry ripped the note and threw it at her feet.

“You betrayed me? You lie to me?” Henry balled his fist. His heart twisted in his chest. To think Serenity would do this. It made him growl with pure rage. “You laid with another man?!”

“No, no My King someone is telling you lies and it is not me!”

He studied her messy clothes, his anger fuming. She could see his face turning red. Serenity frantically shook her head. “No please believe me! I would never!”

“Send her to…To the cells. Two days with no food,” The guards hurried toward her, grabbed her wrist forcefully.

“No! Please listen to me!” She sniveled, tears visible in her eyes. “Please!” Armant looked at Serenity as she gave Henry beseeching eyes but with his back turned he couldn’t see them, and she couldn’t see his tears.

 

 

“Here. Have another drink My King,” Alviva poured the mead into his cup. She sat beside him, rubbing his arm. Henry lost count of how many cups he swallowed down. “I want to believe her, but I know all too well what betrayal feels like,” He muttered to himself. “It hurts the most when it is someone you care for,” He slid his left hand down his abdomen where his scar hid under his clothes. “This is not your fault My King…I told you she is not like us, we do not know the customs of her Homeland. She is untamable My Lord,”

“She was long about a letter that she found in here. I need answers,” Henry stood from his chair, but Alviva shouted at him, grabbing his forearm and forcing him back in his chair. He looked into her eyes just as she began to speak.

“I have seen you with her, I have witnessed what witchcraft she has put into your mind, My King. If you do not rid of her now, you will only hurt,” Henry blinked speedily, causing tears to fall from his eyes. “I know…,” He whispered. Get rid of Serenity…How could he ever bring himself to do something like that?

He nodded but his heart was shouting no to him, she wiped the tears from his face as he drank the wine from his cup. “I will be there every step of the way, we will cleanse the castle of her,”

“I will announce her execution tomorrow, go to your bed for now…I am in no mood for comfort tonight,”

Alviva leaned over from her chair and kissed his cheek. She got up from her chair, walking to the door with a wicked smile on her lips.

Serenity sat on the cold, hard floor of her cell with her legs pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around them comfortingly. Though there was a bed beside her, she couldn’t stomach laying in it. There was no way she could rest at a time like this. Her eyes fell on the shackles chaining her to the wall behind her.

Her mind was wrapped with thoughts of today’s terrible events. The King now believes she was some harlot, sneaking around when he was not looking, and there was no evidence denying these claims.

The sound of shoes clicking in the halls made her straighten up. Maybe it was The King coming to speak with her now that he had calmed down. When Alviva appeared in front of her iron bars, Serenity clicked her tongue, turning her head.

“I was doing you a favor by coming to unlock those chains, darling,” The sound of keys caused Serenity to look back up at her. Alviva unlocked the door to her cell and stepped inside with a pleased grin. Serenity raised her brows as she walked closer.

Alviva unlocked her ankles and wrist, she rose to her feet. “What are you doing here?” Serenity asked.

“To tell you that My King has decided to go forth with your execution,” Alviva flashed a victorious smile as she watched Serenity’s reaction to her words.

Serenity glared at her, her teeth clenched. “He would not do that. Not until he speaks to me…I know he will not do that,” Serenity attempted to walk around her but she grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. “Get out of my way!”

Alviva growled, she raised her hand and brought her palm down to Serenity’s cheek. The slap caused her head to snap the other way. “Who do you think you are, savage?! You know nothing of Henry, he is ruthless and strong, a perfect King,” Serenity turned her head back to Alviva with a scowl.

“He!” Serenity hissed. “Is kind, warm and caring if he allows himself to be. I have witnessed it. He is cold because the only world he knows is colder. A true King will eventually stop hiding behind his fear and see through his troubles and monstrous women such as you!”

Alviva burned with fury as Serenity spoke. Her words cut deeper than any dagger could. Only because she was right. If it weren’t for his drinking, or his past he would not be the man he is today. Alviva grabbed Serenity by her shoulders, shaking her and pushing her to the ground. Serenity fell onto her side with a cringe. Her hip connecting to the stone floor.

“He is mine!” Alviva delivered a hard kick to her stomach. The air vanished from her lungs, she rolled onto her back, Serenity wheezed, seeking air desperately. “The throne is MINE!!” Alviva screeched. With another kick to her temple Serenity only saw stars. She could only make out Alviva screaming and climbing on top of her before her vision faded to black.

 

 

When she woke, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It was darker, so a few hours was her first guess. The sound of droplets falling from the ceiling into a puddle beside her bed caught her attention. She crawled to the puddle, fighting through her aching limbs. Serenity looked into the puddle and gasped, she touched the blood sliding down her temple. Her fingertips were covered in dried blood. Her lips swollen, and her face nearly covered with purple bruises. Her body was throbbing all over she was terrified what her body looked like under her torn clothes. Her appearance was shocking, but she didn’t feel anything except sadness and pain.

She didn’t cry. She couldn’t.

“Pssst,” Serenity lifted her head from her reflection. She searched the dimly lit cells until she saw a hand waving from the corner outside of her cell. The hand retreated, and something flew into her cell then another object. Using what strength she had left to crawl on all fours to the items on the floor. A sigh slipped from her throat. In front of her were two apples and something covered in a dress. She unwrapped the dress to find a loaf of bread.

Serenity looked up at the halls to find the stranger, the hand was replaced with a smiling face of the young girl she recognized as the girl she caught eating food from the pantry not long ago.

“You…,”

“You must leave this place,” The girl whispered. “The King has announced your execution,”

Serenity felt her stomach drop at those words. Alviva spoke the truth, she would see her dead.

“I do not know how.” Serenity whispered back.

“Oh, but you do. The servants have read your papers. The ones under the bed,” The girl, looked down a bit ashamed. “I have heard stories of your life back home. There is a wall covered with vines behind the cells, during the late night the guards fall asleep,”

The thought struck her as the girl spoke. She could leave the castle, and all she had to do was climb.

“Once they make one final round, you can escape,” The girl turned back to the end of the hall when she heard the sound of keys. “Break the bread….Soon they will make their rounds only then can you leave this place! Good luck!” Before Serenity could thank her, she dashed off into the dark halls, the sound of her footsteps fading away.

 

Just as the girl said, the guards were making their last round counting the prisoners. When she saw two of them disappear around the corner, she reached under her bed. The loaf of bread she broke in half had a single black key inside. Serenity hurried to the cell door, quietly she stuck her hand out of the bars and placed the key into the keyhole. With a hard turn, she unlocked the door. Serenity pushed the door open, it creaked loudly, but she slipped out of the door. She hurried down the hall of the cells and found the front entrance. There was a small window just high of enough for her to reach. She leaped and poke her head out of the small window. Thankfully no guards were standing in front of the doors. With a satisfied sigh, she pulled the door open and stepped outside. She crept along the walls, hiding in the darkness. She slid along the cell walls, peeking around the corner to see it deserted.  She harried around the corner, but she was startled by the sound of a bell ringing. A gasp left her throat, a guard must have found her empty cell.

The front door to the cells slammed open, and she spun around in fear. A guard looked around for a second, snapping his head toward her.

“I found her!!”

Serenity took off toward where the vine-covered the wall with a guard on her heels. With lightning speed, she began to climb up the wall. Just when she was almost out of reach, the guard grabbed her by her ankle. Serenity slipped down, she grabbed the vine, and it pulled a stone from the wall. Serenity fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The guard crawled over her, his hand around her neck. Serenity grabbed the stone that fell beside her, and with a strong blow, she slammed it against his nose. The guard howled in pain, rolling off her. The sound of his screams was sure to bring unwanted company. Pushing herself off the ground, she scaled the vines until she sat high on top of the castle wall. She looked back to see guards gathering, and without a second thought, she leaped into the high tree branches.  Serenity climbed down a tree with ease and dashed through the forest disappearing into the night.

 

Henry spun the wine in his goblet with narrowed, puffy red eyes. The door opened to the room, Armant stepped inside, eyeing his King with annoyance flickering in his eyes. There he was sitting at the table drinking in his anger or sadness. Armant held the crumpled paper in his hand, after the sentencing for Serenity he went to search for the letter she spoke about. The pleading looks in her eyes, if Henry had just turned around to face her, those eyes alone would have made it clear she was telling the truth.

“What are you doing here?” Henry spat, slamming his cup down.

“I have come with information about Serenity, My Lord,”

Henry shook his head and waved him off. “I have already come to a decision,”

Armant bit his tongue, he knew better than to argue with The King. His head would have been on rolling before the morning.

“Before you execute her, maybe you should figure out who wrote her this letter,” Armant stepped toward him. He slid the slightly crumpled paper in front of him. “The girl spoke the truth, someone wrote her a letter with your name on it. After you locked her away, I found it under the table in your bedchambers,”

Henry snatched the paper from the table. He read it, with his free hand his nails dug into his palm. Who and why? It wasn’t until he read the letter again, he leaped to his feet.

 

Henry burst into Alviva’s room, she sat on her large bed in a blue velvet dress with a grin on her face. “My King, what brings you here?” She bit her lower lip as he stepped closer. Alviva slid off the bed and grabbed his forearms, pressing her body against his. His emotionless blue eyes studied hers, his hand gently lifted her chin. “Have you come to seek comfort, My King?”

“No…Just answers,” He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. “The letter Serenity found, what do you know of it?”

“Wh-What makes you think I know anything about it,” She stammered, her eyelids fluttering rapidly for a few seconds. Henry began to grind his teeth painfully. With a short chuckle, he took a step forward, menacingly.

“Do you play me for a fool!?” He shouted causing the woman to flinch away from him. “You are so cunning…Truly cunning,” Henry snatched a piece of paper from his pocket, throwing it at her chest. It fell to the floor, her eyes darted down at it for a second before returning to him. The look on his face was fury, a rage she had never seen.

“Earlier today you told me you have seen Serenity with me. That means you watched us,” He began to circle her like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. “That letter was filled with details only I, myself or Serenity would know. Her love for the sun, the ocean. You led her to believe I was the one who wrote it!”

“I do not know what you are speaking of,”

“Pick it up,” He ordered.

“My King--,”

“Pick--It Up!”

Alviva picked the letter off the floor and looked at him.

“Read it, and if you make me repeat myself I will have you beaten where you stand,”

With one last look into his blue eyes, she read the letter aloud. “Dearest Serenity, I have something special to show you, call it a gift of our reconcile. Meet me at the pond, a pond as beautiful as the ocean where the sun will only shine down on us as if we were the only ones worth its rays. Go through the passage behind the stables and tell no one. I love you, King Henry,”

Henry filled the room with laughter, his hands folded over his chest. “It is strange, in all the time I have known you I did not know you could read that well. So that must mean you can write as well, I presume,” He rubbed his bearded chin in deep thought. “….You told her everything she wanted to hear and then some, and for that, I have to say you are truly astute. Guards!!”

The doors slammed opened, two guards stormed toward The King. “Lock her away in the cells. Do not allow her to breathe unless I allow it,”

Alviva broke down into pleading cries. “She was going to take my throne! My crown! I loved you!” She sobbed as the guards grabbed her by her arms. Henry just watched her get dragged out of the room and down the corridors shaking his head.

“My King!!” A man rushed into Alviva’s room with urgency. Henry waved him off. “Not now whatever it be just leave a notice with Barret,”

“But My King. The girl you locked away in the cells. She is gone she has escaped over the castle walls!”

Henry’s breathe left him in disbelief then hurried to the direction of the cells.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm such a bum. Writer's block ( I prefer to call it inspirational blockage) is a terrible thing.

 [Richards Diary]

These past few days were surreal. Strange, yes but surreal. This beautiful woman, enchanting really, came to my door begging for help. I do not remember why I chose to help her, but I did. I do not regret it in the slightest. When she fell asleep on my bed, I examined her limbs, careful not to wake her. What monster would bruise this woman so cruelly? I found old wounds such as whipping marks along with bruises on her wrist. Something else made me fear for her life. If this person can punish her so cruelly what would he do when he caught her. I could only imagine. I did not inspect her further, she had begun to stir. I slept in the other room in the back of the house. I made sure the doors were locked and that no one could peek through my windows. Someone could have been watching us, so I took precautions.

The next morning, she was still there, even in bright daylight those gold eyes were bright, so strange. Though she was beautiful, those bruises, wounds and the dirty clothes defiled her. I was still in deep thought, could our king really harm such a beautiful woman. I have heard some stories, but that is all I learned them to be. It was not time to doubt her, I could see her becoming restless, peeking through the window and flinching from the sounds outside. She was expected to be caught, to be found eventually. After I fed her, I took her to the bathhouse and asked my old friend Flora to clean her and give her a new dress. She must have felt better after that because she began to smile a bit more and more when I fed her.

I felt hurt in my heart for her, she was not from our land. Somewhere far I was certain, she spoke English, but it was different from ours. I shared with her my writings, and she listened to me, she loved to hear my tales. I read to her every night. I realized this was helping her come out of her shell. Soon she was cooking, cleaning and mending my clothes. Her meals were delicious yet simple. Then the other night she took a turn, woke up crying, pleading. She was wet with sweat. I soothed her, and she went back to sleep. I am sure she has seen horrible events. She came from King Henry after all. Despite her fear, she has been comfortable with me, touching my arm so gently and with caution. She feared me to some extent, but I assured her no harm. Serenity has made my home feel lively.

I was happy to have a companion again.

I hear a noise outside, Serenity is starting to become uneasy. I am going to look outside.

 

 

 

 

Richard stopped writing, slowly rising to his feet, his forehead furrowed. Serenity watched him walk to the window closest to the door. He looked back at her then out the window again.

“Stay inside,” Richard said gently, Serenity nodded, dropping her apple and knife. The second Richard stepped outside and shut the door behind him. Serenity scrambled toward the window, crouching down below it. She slowly lifted her head to peek through the glass, she nearly felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw him. Her King, sitting on his horse, looking around the town as the people gathered.

“My King!” She knew that loud voice. Barret. “Has come for one thing only and that is for a woman,” The man in front of him bellowed. Richard studied the scene, men on horses, swords sheathed at their waist. The King himself looked fierce, it made him shudder.

“I am searching for a woman.” The King spoke in a calm tone but underneath that façade was an angry man about ready to show his head. “My woman, she has the hair of dark honey that feels of silk. And the eyes of the burning sun. She possesses beauty like no other. Someone who would stand out the moment she entered a room. I will only say this once, if I am kept from her a moment longer I will have my men rip through your taverns and homes until I find her!” He barked loudly enough his horse began to prance back and forth, feeling his rage. Serenity’s skin paled, and she panicked, turning around she ran around the house until she found a back door.

Flora emerged from the crowd turned to Richard with the color drained from her face. She knew Richard wouldn’t speak up, but they were in a dangerous situation. Richard caught a glimpse of her, and he shook his head. He felt a twisting in his stomach for Serenity’s safety that was all he cared about right now. Then his heart shattered the moment he heard Flora beginning to speak. “M-my Lord!” Flora spoke up. She knew Richard would hate her for this, but she had no choice. “I have heard of such a woman, she came to the village many nights ago,”

“Where is she?” He asked, his fingers gripping the reigns so tight they felt numb. Flora pointed to Richard whose breath hitched in this throat. “She sleeps with the writer, Richard Malory,” The King snapped his head toward the man she pointed to. They locked eyes, Richard stared calmly, but he was more nervous than he appeared. The King got off his horse with haste and marched toward Richard.

“Where is she?”  His men were marching behind, right on his heels.

“Sh-She ran away last night My Lord, she only needed a few days to gather some food and clothes,” The King growled and narrowed his eyes at him before pushing past him, storming into his home. Hal stood inside with two of his men behind him.

“It looks like what he says is true, My Lord,” Barret whispered. Just when he was about to agree. He noticed the paper on his table. Henry stepped over, glancing through the words. He looked up at Barret.

“Restrain him,” He ordered quietly. The men turned on their heels and hurried back to Richard grabbing him by his arms. They forced his arms behind his back. The King walked out of the house he stood in front of Richard, drawing his sword. His men forced Richard to his knees in the dirt. The King stared down at the man as he attempted to fight his way back up to his feet. Where ever she was, he knew she was watching. He looked at the shocked faces of the town’s people as they watched.

“This man will pay for your impudence, disloyalty and outright defiance with his life, you have until the count of three to return to me before then,” The King turned back to Richard with his sword gripped firmly in his hand.

Hal raised his sword high above his head. The crowd began to murmur in fear.

“One,”

He positioned it just above Richard’s neck, his men stood back to avoid the blood that would soon spurt from the man’s neck.

“Two!”

There was silence, and Richard’s heart stopped. He prayed she would stay away, but another part of him wanted to be spared. He inhaled deeply, waiting for his death.

Serenity burst through the crowd with tears rolling down her face. “No! No! I am here!” Serenity screamed, she ran toward her King and wrapped her arms around his free hand. “Please! Please! Do not hurt him!” The corner of his lips curved up for a second before he pressed them together in a thin line. “Excellent decision,” He pulled his arm free from her vice grip and sheathed his sword. Then he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her close. He nodded his head toward his men as he dragged her toward his horse. Serenity gasped when they relentlessly started to beat Richard into the dirt.

“Stop! No! My King, Please, spare him! I will do whatever you ask…Please…Please!” The King stopped and stared into her gorgeous eyes, those damnable hypnotizing eyes, before turning to his men. “Enough! Set off,” She looked back at the injured Richard. Blood dripped from his nose and lips. Serenity quietly sobbed before she clambered onto The King’s horse and slid her arms under his, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“Let this be a warning to anyone who dares to touch what belongs to me!” He shouted. They left the town quietly with Serenity holding back her tears while shaking behind him. He felt the death grip she had around his chest, her breathing unsteady with terror. As they rode back to the castle, the silence was broken, he could hear a faded chant behind him.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Those words weren’t meant for him but for Richard. With a set jaw he hurried to the castle.

 

 

“Come, Serenity,” He held his gloved hand out toward her. Serenity stared at it with fear in her eyes, blinking rapidly before looking up at his icy blue eyes. Hesitantly she reached for him, his enclosed his hands around hers. The grip made her wince and purse her lips. Henry turned to his guards with a fake smile. When they got to the castle doors, his men dispersed, going back to their positions as if nothing happened.

“Take my horse back to the stables, and I will not tolerate any interruptions at my chamber doors,” The guard nodded and hurried off. Serenity shook uncontrollably as he spoke with fake composure. She knew better than anyone he was boiling underneath. He was good at that. The guards left them, and the silence ate at her. He turned to her, but her head was down, her eyes burning holes in the ground.

Serenity jolted back a step when he pressed his body against hers. “You are aware that my patience is diminishing. So behave,” He whispered, lowering his head, his lips pressing against her ear, taking a deep inhale of her scent. “I missed you,” She flinched, turning her head away, stopping a sob from leaving her throat.

He guided her into the castle, his grip still firm on her hand. They made their way to his bedchambers; the sound of the door closing made her shake. He could still hear her heavy breathing from across the room. She felt as if this was the first time she had stepped into this room. A brief recall of her first night here; in King Henry’s bed. Her mind was filled with horrible thoughts of what he was going to do to her.

Henry stepped to a table, removing his gloves excruciatingly slow. His gaze stayed on her. She kept her head down, too afraid to meet those petrifying blue eyes. Henry discarded his coat, revealing a long sleeves black shirt, he dropped his red coat on the back of the chair. He sighed loudly, she jumped while taking a step back.

“Come here,” Henry held his hand out for her.  Serenity clawed at the skirt of her dress, she stepped toward him, in no hurry. Henry ran his hands through her long hair the moment she stood within arm’s reach, the silky texture made him moan softly.

“Take off your dress,”

Her body became rigid first, but she did what she was told. Removing the thin dress, letting it pool at her feet. She stepped out of her boots, with a sudden movement he cupped her warmth, making her gasp aloud. He spoke immediately, his tone dark and threatening.

“You laid with another man?”

“No! I did not!” She replied rapidly, her chest rising and falling wildly.

“Why should I believe you?” His middle finger rubbed her lower lips while his eyes stared at her lower half with scrutinized eyes. She whimpered with heavy shaking, something she would be doing all night, that she knew. “I would never be so foolish as to let anyone else touch me, My King,” His eyes darted upward into hers. “Yet, you were foolish enough to run,” Serenity could hear the bitterness in his voice as he spoke. “Forgive me, I was just scared,”

He exhaled.  “I know,” The tip of his finger probed her entrance. He pushed his finger inside, and she winced, her lower half nowhere near ready for the intrusion. After a few strokes, his withdrew his finger, finishing his inspection. He must have been satisfied with his findings because he stood up straight with a nod. “I thought you were dead,” He muttered, he stepped forward, pushing his chest against hers. Serenity stumbled back to put some distance between them, but he kept walking into her until she fell back on the bed.

“Get in the bed,”

She looked up at the head of the bed before looking up at him with pleading eyes. He titled his head toward the head of the bed with narrowed eyes, and she knew her time was very limited. Would he have her beaten? In public this time in front of those terrible people? Would she be forced into a cold, cell again or worse hanged? She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her around them.

“I thought about what I would do when I found you again,” Henry pulled off his shirt, Serenity’s breathing picked up just as he crawls into the bed. His cold blue eyes locked onto hers, she froze as if he put a spell on her. “I thought about,” He removed her arms and grabbed her ankles. Henry spread her legs apart, drawing a circle in the center of her thigh. Serenity fell back onto the bed, fisting the blanket under her. “Well, I thought about branding you, Serenity. So, if anyone ever saw that brand they would know who you belong to,” She shivered and shook her head frantically, Henry kissed her navel then began trailing kisses through the valley between her round breast until he got to her neck.

“I will never run away again, I promise…,” She whispered, her voice shaking with fear. “I will do anything you want me to do,”

“I know, you are such a good girl. I love that about you,” Henry began to pull off his bottoms and Serenity pressed her thighs together, she didn’t mean to do it. The reaction was sudden and before she could speak Henry frowned at her. Serenity slowly parted her legs again, and he climbed in between them with a small smirk.

He lowered his body down on hers, his chest was against hers. He loved the feeling of Serenity’s warm breast against his chest. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and pointer finger, pulled her lips apart. Serenity gasped from his tongue suddenly slipping into her mouth. He moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek. She didn’t know what was more surprising; the fact that his kiss was gentle and slow or that his tongue was dancing with hers so eroticly. He’s done it before, but this felt different, all those other times were so animalistic. As they continued to kiss, she felt a strange feeling beginning to take over her. A warmth burst inside of her chest. Henry moaned against her lips, she gently slid her arms around his back, and he flinched from her nails softly sliding across his skin. Serenity could feel him hardening between them.  

He pulled away from her lips and gazed down into her beautiful eyes. Henry slid down her body until his face was centimeters away from her folds. She could feel his breath on her, it sent shivers up her spine. 

“Sit up,” He whispered softly. Serenity pushed herself up on her elbows. “Keep your eyes on me, Serenity,”

He began to give her bud long, licks. Serenity pursed her lips, muffling a moan. He continued to stare into her eyes while she attempted to keep them open. A long blink earned her a bit on her thigh, she winced, but her eyes snapped open.

“Look at me,” He ordered before surrounding her clit with his lips. Serenity cried out her eyes nearly fluttering shut, but she forced them open. Waves of pleasure rushed through her as his tongue made quick work of her clit. Serenity moaned loudly into the bedchamber.

He knew she was getting closer by the quickness of her breath and the way her legs clenched under his palms. He massaged the flesh his hands rested on, she was so soft. He began to ache for her, but he forced those thoughts to the back of his mind. Serenity felt the pace of his tongue quicken, and she dropped her head back. Henry must have figured she would close her eyes because he bit her thigh. She yelped and sat back up.

He scowled at her before Henry gave her bud one long final suck, and she released with a long cry. She relaxed onto the bed, panting softly.

Serenity closed her eyes, taking a second to regain her senses. She didn’t feel Henry climbing over her until she felt him resting at her entrance. Her eyes snapped open, she found Henry staring down at her with a lustful gaze.

Her breath hitched as the tip of his member pressed against her wet entrance. Without warning he pushed into her, her warmth swallowing him until he was deep inside her. Serenity flinched only slightly, her body was used to him but since she escaped her body had forgotten who she belonged to. And Henry was going to make sure it remembered.

 

Henry set a slow pace, his hard member sliding in and out of her slick walls. Serenity frowned as she felt that warm feeling growing in her stomach.

Their bodies were coated with sweat. Henry pressed his lips against her as he felt her wall tighten. Serenity clawed down his back. He kept hitting that sensitive spot inside her that caused a familiar feeling.

“Serenity!” Henry began to chant.

“Ah!” Out of nowhere, his hips began to snap into hers. His grip on her waist vanished, Henry grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He squeezed her hands gently, she met his eyes through her half-lidded gaze. Serenity threw her head back with a sultry moan and felt herself let go. Her walls tightened around him, and he felt her relax under him with a long groan.

With a grunt he pressed his lips against her neck, kissing her soft skin.

With several more thrust, he filled her completely. Serenity winced, but he pulled out slightly, her eyes fluttered shut. He spilled his seed inside her with a final moan. Henry pulled out of her heat and rolled over. He checked on Serenity before he laid his head on his pillow. She breathed softly, and her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep. His hand still squeezing hers as they both began to drift into sleep.  

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors. I wanted to get this chapter in!

Serenity woke with a start. She turned her head to find the bed empty. Serenity sat up, but her eyes darted to the weight around her ankles. She panicked the moment she found the chains keeping her from leaving the bed, they were anchored under the bed. “No…No…,” She wiped the sweat rolling down her temple.  Her fingers touched the cold iron, but it was tight around her skin. A loud groan of anger left her, and she slammed her fist into the bed. With a quick glance towards the window, she could see the light. The door of the bath opened, causing her to snap her head toward it. Henry walked inside in clean clothes and his hair damp from a wash.

“Good morning,” He spoke softly. He stepped toward Serenity, his blue eyes looking over her hungrily. Serenity covered her nude chest as he got closer and closer. Henry stood beside her, he touched her knee gently, she flinched from his cold fingertips. Henry slid his hands down to her chained ankles.

“With this I will make sure you never leave me,” Serenity froze, he leaned close to her ear, making her shiver from his frightening tone. 

“D-Do you intend to keep me locked away in this room forever? Or until you use me up?” She stammered, surprising herself as she bravely spoke. Serenity looked up at him with a furrowed brow and teary eyes.

“I guess we shall see,” A small smile appeared on his lips. Serenity looked away, shaking her head as tears fell down her face.

“Why do you not just kill me?” She whispered with her head down and a shaky voice that made him freeze. “I could never bring myself to end your life, Serenity. I care about you too much,”

Her eyes darted towards him, narrowing.

“You wanted to brand me, you wanted to hang me!” She hissed. “If you claim it is because you care about me you have a revolting way of expressing it to me,” He sighed with annoyance and stepped toward the table to pour wine from a bottle into a chalice. She watched him take big swallows from it before setting it down on the table.

 “I will not have anyone touch you, you belong to me,”

Serenity just glared holes into his back. His tone was dark and cold.

“Is it that man? Is he the reason for this talk? Should I pay him a visit, we both know how that will end,” Henry turned back to her with a furrowed brow. The anger in his eyes could melt her if it were possible. She could see the rage. A rage that meant he was ready to get blood on his hands.

She blinked, and she could see it, the horrific death of the stable hand who died right in front of her. The beating she received when she took it upon herself to take that young, thin girls punishment. He was a cruel man, he didn’t care about her, or anyone. Something snapped inside her, and she met his cold gaze with a cold one of her own.

“You!” Serenity snarled with teary eyes. “You are a cruel and evil monster in human skin! And you make me sick, you take humans lives li-like they can grow back in the dirt! You can have my body, but you will never have my soul or my heart! I would rather hang than to be your woman any longer and I spit on you, and your filthy kingdom, your kingdom that is more disgusting than the dirt on my feet!”

Her emotions overflowed, tears continued to pour out of her eyes, but she felt so angry.

Henry was taken back by her sudden outburst.  He reached for her chin, his eyes still set with those cold blue eyes, but she knocked his hand away. “Do not put your filthy hands on me again!” She said with a sob.

“I hate you!”

Henry’s expressionless face stirred into something of shock and sadness.

A loud knock at his chamber door caught his attention. Serenity grabbed the blankets at the foot of the bed and pulled them over her head.

“Enter,” Henry spoke, turning to the door.

“My Lord, it is ten o’clock,” Barret stated, stepping inside the bedroom. Henry turned to him and nodded. “Is it? I will be on my way to the throne room shortly,”

“Yes, My Lord,” Barret looked down at the lump in the bed before walking out. Henry leaned over to reach for her, but he stopped when the sound of soft sobbing reached his ears. He took a step back, wiped his face with the palm of his hand. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say, with a longe stare he left the room silently.

 She was left in that empty room the entire day; a servant brought her some food, but she couldn’t eat it. Her eyes never left the ceiling, every time she moved her legs she felt the metal scraping against her ankles, she winced a bit and tried not to keep her movement to a minimum. Serenity turned on her side facing the door, Henry would be back soon, she knew that. Thoughts of what he would do to her began to invade her mind. She bit her lips and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. Eventually, the minutes turned to hours and her eyelids became heavy. After one long blink, she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Just when she thought she would get some peaceful sleep, she heard the door burst open.

Her eyes opened and searched the room. Henry closed the door shut, he wobbled to the center table with a chalice in his hand. He bumped into the corner of the table and let out a loud groan before throwing the cup to the floor.

He’s drunk.

Serenity sat her head up from the pillow. Henry looked over at the bed, and his eyes fell on hers. A huge grin appeared on his lips, and he walked over to her. Serenity fell back against the bed with fear in her eyes. He loved those eyes even in the dark they shimmered more gorgeous than gold.

Henry climbed over her, Serenity flinched from the stench of his clothes. Now that she had gotten a closer look at him she could see his crown was missing which was rare. He always wore that crown except for the times he bathed or when he laid with her. He suddenly smashed his lips against her. Serenity whined from the impact, it hurt. 

He pulled away and watched blood appear from a small cut on her lips. His hand came up, and his thumb rubbed across her lower lip.

“You are right, I am monster,” He said softly.  Serenity watched him put a knee between her legs, and she gasped, reaching for his clothes and clawing at his chest.

“I should not have said that forgive me,” She whimpered. Henry shook his head. “I am not angry with you Serenity,”

He grabbed her chin and exhaled. “I can not rid you of my thoughts. All day and all night,”

“Why me?” Was all she could ask. There wore hundreds, of women he could have but he chose her.

Henry didn’t speak. The room grew quiet just the sound of their breathing. Then he replied softly.

“Maybe it was fate,”

“Fate?” Her face shifted into complete confusion. He was claiming fate brought them together.

“I do not understand it either, maybe it’s these beautiful eyes, your smile or your utter kindness,” Henry kissed her lips softly. “I love you, Serenity. Tell me you love me,” He spoke with shaky breathing, his heart pounding in fear of rejection.

“My King,” She could hear the sound of his voice, it was shaky, weak. He was vulnerable, he was sad.

“Tell me you love me, speak it from your heart, honestly,” His thumb slid across her bottom lip tenderly over the small cut.

“I do love you, but I hate you,” She replied softly. “I hate the man that had me beaten, naked, cold and alone. I hate the man that has no compassion, the man who drinks all day and kills because he enjoys it,” Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as she spoke. Serenity cupped his cheek, kissing him lovingly.

“Yet, I love the man who taught me how to read, the man who spent nights gently touching me while I slept. The man who made a home for me kisses me with such affection and the man who shows tears when he is scared,”

“I am not scared,” He retorted.

“Show me you love me, and I will stay,”

“NO more harm will come to you, I promise,” He said with a small smile. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

 

The two laid on the bed, Serenity rest on her side, listening to him talk. Watching him breathe in and out slowly, deeply. He looked tired and slightly weak, she figured it was due to less sleep.

“My father only taught me about war, how to rule with an iron fist. If I were too soft, he hit me. He told me I would be fooled…I didn’t listen,” Henry whispered with a hint of sadness in his words. Serenity frowned before questioning him.

“What happened?” She asked in a hushed voice. Without taking his eyes off the ceiling, Henry spoke.

“A good friend of mine, my best friend, he killed my father and tried to kill me,” Serenity thought to the scar he showed her once before. Henry touched his abdomen.  Serenity replaced his hand and rubbed the old scar tenderly. He turned and locked eyes with her, and she gave him a small smile.

“What about your mother?”

“She died when I was still a boy,”

“Do you remember her face?”

“Sometimes…Only when I sleep. I remember she was kind, like you,” He smiled slightly. Serenity slid her fingertips along his chin. His beard tickled her fingers, a smile appeared on her lips.  “Since I met you, I thought your eyes were always cold and dark. The beautiful blue, I adore them. It reminds me of the blue skies back at home,”

“Do you still think they are cold and dark?”

“Not right now…,” She whispered, her eyebrows raised when he suddenly slid closer to her. Their lips so close, he could feel her breathe on her lips. “And I do not ever want them to be,”

Henry gently kissed her, cupping her cheek, sliding his hand down to pull her waist closer to him. The was long, gentle and it sent her stomach into a fluttery fit. She pulled away, Henry slid the tip of his nose across hers.

“You should sleep,”

Serenity shook her head. “Talk to me more, please?”

Henry chuckled at her soft plea and nodded. 

“As long as you wish,”

 

They talked for hours and hours. Laying so close, their fingers intertwined. Serenity laughed at Henry’s silly mentions of his antics in his youth. Sneaking around the palace at night with his ground of friends. Telling her how he came across two servants making love outside once. His first potential love interest who married a man he disliked. She was learning a lot about him, of course, something’s she already knew. They grew tired after what felt like forever and eventually, they fell asleep. The morning had come and was nearly gone. Henry woke when he felt the weight of her on his chest. It felt so nice, she was warm.

“Serenity,” Henry whispered shaking her slightly by her shoulder.

She stretched her legs, but her eyes remained closed. “Hm?”

“We slept through the morning,” Henry whispered. Serenity ignored him, slowly drifting back into sleep but moaned a reply.

“Mmm…,”

Henry chuckled at her reply. He placed several kisses on her forehead. “As much as I would adore sleeping in bed with you, I have to get up,”

Serenity jolted before she sat up quickly. Her eyes widen as her thoughts began to finally gather. Despite her sweet night with The King she had duties to attend to.

“Oh! Breakfast is late!” She shouted, Serenity attempted to climb over him, but Henry seized her by the waist. “Serenity wait--,”

“Sorry, I will go to get-,”

“No! Serenity, listen you do not do that anymore,” Henry said with a stern tone, she stared down at him, her palms resting on his chest.

“Why?

“You are no longer a servant you are my woman, and I will call for your breakfast,”

“I do not understand,” She replied.  

Henry laughed. “I want you in here until I get back and we will talk about it a bit more. Understood?” His lip was straight and his brow a bit wrinkled. Serenity could only nod. His woman? What position was this? Would she be replacing Alviva? Was this permanent?

“Yes, My King,”

 

Later that morning Serenity was brought her breakfast. A servant walked inside and gently placed it on the table in the center of the room.

“Go-Good morning,” She spoke shyly and bowed her head. Serenity smiled at her, but the girl kept her head bowed. Serenity’s eyes fell on her hands, they were shaking and slightly bony.

“Are you alright?” Serenity slid from the bed, she approached the girl slowly it made the small girl flinch. When she studied the girl closely Serenity then realized she had never seen her before. Of course, Serenity doesn't know every name of a servant she’s come across, but she does remember their faces. How could she not? Were there new servants being brought to work for The King? 

“I have never seen you before…Who are you? What is your name?”

“Uh….M-my name is…My name is Mary…,”

Ah. There was a girl named Mary who was a servant in the castle, but Serenity remembered her as a blonde girl. The girl in front of her was far too young to be Mary, and she had dark brown hair.

“Please do not hurt me!”

“Ssh,” Serenity raised her hands defensively. “I will not hurt you,”

“Who are you really? How did you get here?”

The small girl balled her hands up, they wouldn’t stop shaking, and she was desperately trying to get them to stop.

“My father was sentenced into the cells, my mother tries to find us food but most days it is not enough, and I was tasked with coming to free my father from his cell, I am the smallest of my family,” From the way she spoke she was fighting back the tears. Her breathing was shaky and her forehead sweating. Serenity decided she was going to keep her distance to help her relax if it was possible.

 

Her story sounded so familiar.

“I will help you, give me two days time, and I will talk to The King,”

“My Lady you are as kind as they say! Thank you! Thank you!”

“I want you to get out of the castle and never come back, it would be dangerous if you were caught,” Serenity hurried to the sheet covering the long table. She returned to the center table and opened the sheet.  Serenity placed fruit from the bowel on the table into the sheet, along with it, a loaf of bread and the three eggs from her tray. She folded the sheet corner into a tight knot. Serenity handed it to the thin girl with a smile. “Take this and go home. If the guards ask it is old, torn linen The King has discarded to you,”

The girl’s eyes teared up, her tears ready to fall. “Now go,” The girl hurried out of the door, closing it shut. Serenity sighed aloud, putting her head on her breast, it felt as if her heart was about to burst.

She would soon see The King, and she would keep her promise.

 

Dinner time came faster than expected. Serenity washed up and put on a fresh dress. Henry soon joined her. Their dinner was brought in and served to them by a servant who smiled at Serenity. Serenity returned her smile. Henry seemed to notice, the servant turned to him. Her smile vanished, and she bowed before hurrying out of the room.

“Everyone seems to adore you Serenity,”

She flashed a smile before looking down at her meal.

Their dinner was silent for a while. Serenity was trying to gain the courage to speak about the topic sitting on the edge of her tongue. The room felt as if it were growing smaller and smaller, squeezing her inside the chamber until she was going let the words pop out of her.

“My King, you need to give your prisoners freedom,”  She blurted out, dropping her fork on the table. Henry lifted his head, his brow deeply furrowed.

“Have you hit your head?”

“I have not!” She said proudly with a frown. “The prisoners in you have locked away are there on low offense’s,”

Henry looked at her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Her eyes were focused, and he knew she was serious. With a long sigh, Henry nodded.

“Anything else?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Was that it?

No smart remarks. No long thinking process? Nothing?

“More food to the servants, better clothes, and beds. It is hard enough they have to clean the castle from dusk to dawn, but they have very little comfort,”

“I will get to work on this tomorrow morning,”

“Thank you,”

“You are a kind woman Serenity,” Henry stated with a tone of bafflement. He cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. Serenity eyed him carefully as he made his way around the table to stand beside her chair. Henry leaned over, taking her small hands in his big one. “I hope you know what you are doing, Serenity,” He sighed.

“I do, thank you, I promise I will make sure everyone know’s you were willing to let them go,”

“I did not do it for them, Serenity. I did it for you,” His blue eyes pierced her gold ones, she then noticed they were traveling a bit lower.

“Maybe we could spend some time in bed tonight,” He kissed her hand. Her cheeks burned, and her lips parted slightly. “I want you, Serenity,”

Henry dropped her hand, stepping behind her chair and pulling it out. Serenity stood up, the moment she did his hands slid around her waist, pulling her close to him. Serenity moaned when his lips touched her neck. His beard scratching her skin.

“Yes, My King,”

 

 

The very next day, King Henry sent all his prisoner’s free. Sending them out of the castle with new clothes and a pouch full of money. They were being sent to the towns, finally going to see their families and friends. They were happy, they were free. Mary hurried to her father as he walked out of the castle grounds in fresh clothes. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

 

“What of me!? Where is The King sending me off?” Alviva shouted as Armant handed her a pouch. She squeezed it in her hands tightly.

“To town, The King even gifted you with a work in the tavern, and permeant room. You are no longer under his name or his house. Therefore, you are no longer allowed in the castle unless you are invited. Farewell Alviva,” Armant flashed a smile. The door of the castle shut with a loud slam. Alviva’s face reddened, and she shrieked out in a fury before marching down the dirt road.

 

The servants were given the news by Oriel. The new beds were being pulled into the servant’s rooms, and new clothes were handed to each one. They were stunned their cold-hearted king was becoming kind, so kind in fact that it scared them. Everything was happening so fast.

 

 

 

“Serenity?” Henry looked around the courtyard, hoping to spot his love. She wasn’t in the garden or the stable. Worry began to quickly set in, but a voice sang to him. Her voice.

“You are not looking high enough, My King,” He broke into a smile the moment she heard her voice. He lifted his head to a tree just a few feet behind him.  Serenity sat on a thick branch looking into the sun. The glow of her skin and the brightness of her eyes were all too enchanting.

“And how on earth did you get up there?”

“I climbed,” She laughed looking down at him. Henry nodded, stepping toward the tree. He slapped the trunk with a raised eyebrow. Serenity giggled. “Would you like me to climb down…?”

“N-No, I can climb up,” Henry cleared his throat awkwardly. With an exhale he reached for a branch just arm’s length and began his climb up. When he finally managed to get onto her branch, he fought to catch his breath.

“How…Do you do this…So easily,” He panted. Serenity shook her head with a laugh. “I could teach you, it is quite simple,”

He eyed the ground with an uncertain look. “I think I prefer the ground,”

He rested against the trunk of the tree and wrapped his arms around her waist. “This is amazing, I could do this forever,” He muttered before kissing the top of her head. He looked at the sunset with Serenity, quietly. The wind blowing against them gently. For the first time, he felt sincerely blessed to found love.

 

The next morning Henry’s bedchamber was filled with screams at an ear-piercing volume.

 

“No! Stop it!” Serenity shrieked. 

“Honestly, just hold still. I could clean you better if you lift your chin,”

She just laughed loudly as Henry attempted to clean the paint from the area just above her collarbone. While painting a portrait of the sun together, Serenity spilled some paint on her hands and touched her neck accidentally. Henry talked her into washing up with him instead of separate baths. And now he was regretting the decision as the squirming girl attempted to run away from him while splashing water out of the bath.  

“We are never doing this again if you are going to get wild like this,”

She just laughed. “It tickles,”

Henry opened his mouth as if in an Ah-ha moment. His fingers dug into her sides mercilessly. Serenity screamed loudly as she attempted to pry his fingers from her body.  Her laugh contagiously caused laughter to erupt from him.

“Stop it,” She giggled, exhaling slowly. Henry paused, he looked down at her sitting against him in the bath as if it was his first time gazing into those beautiful eyes. Serenity shuddered in the warm water as his fingers slid down her soft skin.

“Beautiful,” He whispered. Serenity watched as he leaned down to press his lips against hers in a long, gentle kiss.

When he pulled away her eyes were closed and her breathing soft. When she opened her eyes he was smiling, the most amazing smile she had ever seen to grace his lips.

“You have to go soon,” She spoke shyly. “You have an--,”

Henry pulled her into another kiss, this one was slightly different. His tongue slipped past her lips, rubbing against hers in a heated tango. Henry pulled away, sucking on her tongue as he withdrew. “I want you, now,” He growled hungrily.

Serenity shook her head and kissed his forehead. “Not now, you have work to do,”

“I know,”

They climbed out of the bath, grabbing the cloths to dry themselves, wrapping around it around themselves. Henry guided her out by her hand.

Henry pulled on some clothes and his crown before walking to Serenity to kiss her. “I will come back soon, and we can spend the rest of the day together,”

“Can we go riding on your horse?”

“Anything you want,” He laughed. Henry cupped her cheek, sliding his thumb over her skin. Serenity watched him step toward the door with a small smile.

She smiled as he left the room, leaving her to herself.

After getting dressed, Serenity cleaned the room from top to bottom. She was free to leave the chamber as freely as she saw fit, but she wanted to wait until Henry returned. As she gathered the empty paint bowls Serenity gazed down at the sun they painted together. A smile grew on her face. The sun began to blur, Serenity frowned slightly.

She blinked away her fuzzy vision, it went away for only a second and abruptly her limbs gave out. With a soft moan, she fell over. The bowls crashing to the floor beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put two chapters together here! Hope you all enjoy, thank you for all the comments!

 

Henry paced back and forth outside of his bedchamber doors. The door opened, and the doctor stepped out with his assistant. They had been inside for a long time. His heart was pounding. What could have come over her? Was it deadly? Henry rubbed his forehead, his hands wet with sweat.

The door suddenly opened, and Henry whirled around.

“How ill is she?” Henry questioned, he spoke so quickly his words were hardly perceptible. The doctor met his gaze and sighed.

“I am unsure at this point, she is weak, she can barely talk and in great pain, My Lord,”

“Will she live?”

“I cannot say, My Lord, time will tell,”

Henry felt his heartache, his fist clenched at his sides. Would he lose her? What would he do if she died? What would happen to him? His eyes teared up, but he fought back the tears. The doctor began to leave, but he turned to Henry.

“I will come back tomorrow with some herbs to help soothe her,” Henry nodded and watched him leave.

 

When he walked inside it was worse than he thought. Serenity didn’t move or open her eyes to the sound of him walking inside. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she breathed under the blanket. Henry pulled a chair close to her bedside. Serenity coughed loudly, she whimpered in pain and cupped her throat in her sleep.

He leaned over and stroked her forehead with his thumb. Henry noticed sweat building on her skin, he grabbed a clean cloth from the bedside table beside him, gently he wiped the sweat from her face.

Serenity whined and soon after she began a coughing fit. Henry waited for her to settle down and wiped her face again. With tears in his eyes, Henry kneeled at her bedside, he squeezed his palms together.

“Please, please cure what ails her. She has blessed me with her love, she gave me all that I ever needed and all that I truly wanted. If I lose her now, I will not be able to go on, please,”

Serenity’s whimper recaptured his attention. Henry climbed up to his feet and kissed her temple, tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

As the days went on Henry continued to push Serenity to drink an entire cup of clean water hourly. He fed her apples and oranges, she was weak and entirely out of it as he fed her. First, she rejected the food, turning her head and whining. Her throat was utterly too sore to even swallow and chewing was out of the question. Taking note of this Henry ordered all her food smashed to minimize chewing. Although it was a good idea, she still refused to eat.

Despite her refusal, Henry never gave up, and eventually, his persistence made her give in. She began eating the fruit and bread from his spoon. Oriel smiled as Serenity ate her food. Henry leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Good girl,”

And each day after day she ate something new and was able to swallow.

“She’s eating bigger bites,” Oriel said softly. She placed a bucket of water on the table and some fresh clothes. Henry worked day and night, giving Serenity he baths and feeding her, watching for changes, he noticed everything. The redness under her puffy eyes had faded away, but that didn’t mean she was out of the woods. Her body was burning to the slightest touch.

Serenity moved her lips, trying to form words. Henry leaned over, his ear close to her mouth. “What is it Serenity?”

“….Sleepy…,” Serenity said with her hoarse voice.  

“Get some rest,” Henry kissed her forehead once more before gathering the dishes onto the tray and walking to the door. He glanced over his shoulder once more to check on her. Serenity slept quietly, her chest rising and falling gently. Oriel bowed to The King, reassuring him she would be in good care.

 

The next morning, the doctor came back to administer more herbal treatments. Henry stripped Serenity of her clothes, and the doctor proceeded to cover her in herbs, scrubbing her skin with them. Henry looked on as she frowned at the unfamiliar touches.

When he was done, the room was filled with a strange odor. Henry gathered a bucket of water he warmed by the fire and a towel to clean her skin of the smell of the herbs.

As he cleaned her legs, his hand slid up her inner thigh. Serenity twitched and peeked at Henry through hooded eyes. Those beautiful gold eyes he loved were dull as dirt. He ignored that fact and reassured himself that glow would reappear when she got better.

Serenity’s dry lips formed a tiny smile as she glanced at him lovingly.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired…That man, your healer. He wrapped me in strange smelly things,”

Henry laughed softly. “I know. That is why I am cleaning you,”

Serenity wanted to lift her hand and touch him, but she was so weak her body forbade it. “My King…,”

He gently shushed her. Henry continued to wipe her clean until he was certain she was rid of the odor. Henry moved to grab a fresh thin dress for her to sleep in. Gently he managed to pull the dress over her head. “Sorry…,”

“Hush,” Henry slid the back of his hand along her cheek gently.

“Get some sleep,” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I will be in the next room, goodnight,” She smiled before slowly closing her eyes. Henry pulled the blanket over her stomach. He quietly cleaned up the room and left, closing the door.

 

 

 

The last few days took a toll on Henry, he slept and ate very little. He was at Serenity’s bedside all morning and all night. He prayed each and every day that she would recover.

Henry kneeled beside her bed and closed his eyes. Clasping his hands together as she slept peacefully.

“If I have to give up my life in place of Serenity’s I will, please cure my one love,”

 

Serenity opened her eyes one night, her golden eyes visible in the dark room as she laid in bed. She turned her head toward the window, she could hear the crickets and see the stars from her bed. It felt like forever since she and Henry shared a bed, it felt colder than normal, lonelier. Serenity touched the empty side of the bed with a small smile. Henry’s voice began to invade her mind.

She could hear them every word, every prayer, everything he whispered to her while she slept.

With her heart beating rapidly in her chest, Serenity got up from her bed. Her feet touched the cold flooring, she could move her limbs freely. The soreness of her throat was completely gone. All was well with her again. Quietly she left the room, Serenity made her way to the chamber next door. Once inside she closed the door behind her, it clicked loudly, making her jump. She turned around to see if Henry woke from the noise, but all he did was turn over in his sleep. She felt so bad he must have been tired, endlessly working to care for her, she was so thankful. Serenity smiled and mischievously, tiptoeing to the bed. She slowly climbed under the blanket, it sank with her weight.

Serenity slithered behind him, her arms wrapped around him, she pressed her nose into his back. She took a deep inhale of his scent, he was warm against her, sleeping so peacefully. All of her thoughts were filled with how much she missed him.

Soon her eyes felt heavy, and she succumbed to sleep.

 

Morning came soon, Serenity began to wake from the feeling of someone stroking her cheek with such gentleness. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her beautiful golden hue. A smile grew on Henry’s face instantly. He missed those beautiful eyes and that beautiful smile that grew on her lips as she smiled back at him.

“Do you feel better?” He asked.

“Incredibly so…I feel well rested,”

Henry leaned over and kissed her gently. “Thank God,” Serenity moaned into the kiss, she pulled him on top of her. “My King, thank you,”

Henry slid his hands under her dress, pushing it over her waist. He was rigid the moment he turned over and saw his beautiful Serene sleeping beside him. He had forgotten how many days it had been since the two were intimate.

He kissed her neck, biting and sucking just below her ear. “I love you,” She moaned. Henry lifted his head from her neck and met her gaze. “Say it again…,”  He whispered.

“I love you,”

Henry slid his hand between her legs, Serenity whimpered from his touch. He pressed down on her clit, rolling it, she bit her lip. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait, but he had to control himself. Henry lowered his lips to her nipples, sucking hard and slow. She arched her back, wanting more, he obliged, nibbling on her hard nipple before moving to the other.

She moaned and spread her legs further for him. Henry sat up to pull down his bottoms. She didn’t want to wait anymore either.

Henry gripped his own stiff cock to position it. He slid his tip into her entrance, and she winced a bit, but she knew to relax. Serenity pulled him down to her lips. He kissed her hungrily, his hips began a gentle pace, he didn’t want to hurt her, so he was cautious with his speed.

“My King,” She moaned.

“Serenity,” He hissed. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon his thrust picking up speed, Serenity rolled her head back, he plunged into her, hitting her sweet spot. Serenity saw stars, he was so deep, and he felt so good inside her. Her walls tightened around him, Henry grabbed her knees and sat up. Serenity slid her hands down his abdomen, it sent chills down his spine when her nails slid along his flesh.

A loud moan ripped from her throat when he began to smash his hips into hers. “Serenity…,” Henry groaned, closing his eyes as he felt her walls nearly shut him away inside her. Those gold eyes disappeared behind her eyelids, the bed rocked with their movements. Their moans filled the room, she was sure anyone walking down the halls would be able to hear her. “Serenity!” Henry hissed. She cried out and spasmed under him.

He spilled his seed inside her and fell on top of her. They tried to catch their breath, his mouth firmly pressed against her ear. Serenity smiled into his shoulder, his breath sent goosebumps on her skin.

 

 

Serenity sighed as she watched the birds fly past her windows, singing happily. They enjoyed their freedom while she pouted in her bedchambers. The door of the bath opened, and Serenity turned to Henry. He was fully clothed with slightly damp hair.

His eyes fell on her frowning face, she sighed. Henry raised an eyebrow at her.

“What bothers you, Serene?”

“I want to go too,” She whined.

“No, Serenity you have just recovered. I want you inside,” She shook her head, standing up from her chair she walked toward Henry.

Serenity gave him her best puppy eyes, taking his hands in hers.

“I want to go out with you, please, My King,"

He sighed as he stared into her beautiful eyes. He brought his hands up and wiped his face with a groan. “Alright…Alright,”

 

Serenity screamed as the horse galloped through the courtyard. The wind blew in her ears, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She was excited, it like it had been forever since she stepped a foot outside of the castle.

When Henry brought the horse to a stop, he smiled when Serenity couldn’t stop laughing. He had never seen her so happy.

“Again!”

“Serenity this is our fourth time around,” Henry chuckled to himself. “I know, but I can not help it! Iove that we are here together,”

“I am happy too, really,” He turned his head to kiss her, she giggled when they parted. Henry and Serenity rode the horse to the stables, he helped her climb down the horse. Their eyes locked, Henry cupped her cheek. They parted to walked out of the stable. By the pile of hay, Serenity spotted a bouquet of flowers tied to a small wooden pole.

“Such pretty flowers who left them,”

Henry froze before speaking. “I did,”  He lowered his gaze to his feet, he couldn’t look at her. It was hard. “For whom?” She asked.

“I left them for the stable boy,”

He saw her flinch and freeze.  Serenity stood up, everything was quiet for a moment before she turned to him with a blank expression.

She gave him a small smile before taking his hand. He felt her squeeze his hand and guide him out of the stable

“We should head inside, the cold is coming,” Henry kissed her cold hands and rubbed them together.

“Okay,” She replied with a small pout.

“What would you like to eat? I am sure you want something that is not smashed,”

“Or apples,” She laughed, her head rested on his arm as they walked into the castle together, laughing and smiling more than they ever were.

 

 

 

 

Everything was quiet in the Kingdom now, Henry went through a lot of changes for not just his people but also for himself.

Over the past months, the farmers grew excellent crops, raised great stock. The villages were no longer deprived of before, better food, homes. She was so proud of Henry, the love he now receives from his people never mattered before, but now it was all he talked about. Receiving letters from his people every day, thanking him, expressing their adoration.

Serenity shivered slightly beside the fireplace, she closed the front of her robes. The hot days they had were fading each day. This was not the kind of conditions she was used too. Glancing out of the window she stared at the gray sky, there was no sun the air was cold. Henry kept the fire lit always. A gasp left her when white clouds began to fall from the sky.

Serenity burst from her bedchambers and ran down the castle corridors in her white sleeping dress and robe. She had never been so scared and excited at the same time.  The servants stared at her but smiled, it was nice to see someone around the castle with such energy.

She pushed the doors open to Henry’s meeting room. The men sitting at their chairs turned to the door and gawked at her as if they had never seen a woman before. Henry lifted his head from some maps at the head of the table. A smile appeared on his face. She looked so radiate in the morning, her waist-length hair over her shoulder, gold eyes big and bright despite the fact her eyes were puffy early in the morning.

She was panting, holding her heart while pointing to the window.

Henry rose from his chair with a curious frown. Serenity rushed over to him, she looked frantic.

“Hal, come look!”

“Serenity what is it?”

“Look!”

“Ah…The snow has come early,” He muttered with a slightly annoyed sigh. Serenity frowned at him before looking back outside.

“What is that?”

“Are you—You really do not know what this is,”

She shook her head slightly frighten. “Th-This…The clouds do not fall from the sky where I am from,”

“The clouds are not falling,” Henry erupted in laughter, holding his stomach. “This is snow, it is winter,”

“Winter?”

“It is a season change. Spring, summer, fall and winter,”

“So, this is what winter is? Coldness, I don’t like this,”

A devious smile appeared on Henry’s face. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed. “Come with me,”

“Wait where are we going?”

A man rose to object Henry’s decision. “My King there is much work to be done!”

Henry just smiled and waved him off. “I will return, I will only be a little while,” Before the man can say another word Henry pulled Serenity out of the room.

 “Here put this on!”  Serenity lifted her arms as he slid a fur coat over her shoulders. She slipped into a pair of boots. It wasn’t until she noticed him putting on his coat that she started to get nervous. “Where are we going—Are we about to leave the castle, Hal?!”

Henry laughed, she loved his laugh, but right now her mind was focused more on staying alive. Henry took her hand in his, she met his eyes, and somehow it set her mind at ease. “Just come,”

The moment they stepped outside the cold wind slapped her in the fast, but at that moment she didn’t seem to care. The pure white snow coating the ground was enchanting, something she had never seen before.

Serenity cried out when her body was pushed into the cold, white. Henry roared as he tackled her into the snow. “It’s cold!!” She screeched forcing herself onto her knees, thankfully she was wrapped into the coat.

“I know,”

He jumped to his feet and hurried to a spot a few minutes away from her. She watched him gather some snow and mold it into a ball. He then hurled the ball into her face, and she cried out in shock. When he began to laugh Serenity frowned and scooped some snow into her own hands.

Serenity threw the snowball back at him before hiding behind a tree. Suddenly a barrage of snowballs were tossed back and forth. Despite how cold her cheeks and nose were she loved every second of it.

“My King your nose is nearly blue!” Serenity pointed out after the game had settled down. She rubbed his cheeks and learned her hands were even colder.

“I know…It grows colder, we should go back inside,” He took her hands and held them hoping to give her relief from the cold.

They walked back into the castle, the guards closed the doors behind them as they hurried inside in fits of laughter.

“Darling, go get warm by the fireplace in the chambers…I could meet you there,”

She squeaked loudly when he cupped her rear end. Serenity giggled and blushed loudly. Henry laughed and smashed his lips against hers. The guards looked away with flaming cheeks as Henry began to deepen the kiss and moan.

 

 

 

“My King you have work to do, as you know there is a festivity tomorrow,” Armant spoke up.

The two jumped and parted. Barret and Armant stood beside them with grins. Henry rolled his eyes, he pulled Serenity close and rested his chin on her head. “I know, I know, but my beautiful Serenity dragged me away by my ankles. I had no choice,”

Serenity smacked his waist and stood back. “You had better be off then,” She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. “I better,” He leaned over, pressing his lips to her ear. Her smile grew as he whispered the most indecent words to her while cupping her bottom again.

Barret cleared his throat loudly, and Henry stood up straight. “Well then, my sweet, I will see you tonight,”

She nodded as Henry and Barret began to walk around a corner. “Come now, Barret! The time was perfect!”  She heard him shout as he disappeared down the corridor.

“You have changed him,” Armant said with a nod.

“Pardon?”

“The King did you notice how he smiles more. He is happier, much happier now. He is not the same man you met when you first arrived, is he? This is all because of you, My Lady,”

“No, I did not do anything,”

“You did much more than you think,” He walked away, leaving Serenity to herself smiling.

 

 

The hall was filled with drunken stories and women cackling over their chalices. Serenity sat at the head of a long table in her red slightly off-shoulder elegant dress. Her hair was pinned up neatly. This was the first party she had been to that didn’t involve blood and erratic guest.

Henry walked inside in beautiful black garments, his crown polished beautifully on his head.

“My beautiful, Serenity,” He slid his fingers along her exposed shoulder. She blushed, eyes fell on the couple, especially Serenity. “I pray everyone stays in good health and wealth,” The guest began to laugh. “And I hope you all find love, as I did, be it from your friends, family. It truly is a beautiful gift,”

The party went on, music played children danced, and Henry was smiling. Not a cup in sight and he didn’t care. He looked around the room and spotted Serenity. His Serene smiling, talking amongst the servants and guest. She would be his Queen, he felt it in his bones. Henry walked through the crowd, making his way toward his Serenity.

 

Serenity felt her hand lifted, she turned and found Henry smiling at her.

“Come with me,”

Henry handed her a fur coat as they walked to the door leading to the courtyard. The guards held the door for them as they stepped outside.

He guided her further into the courtyard, Serenity pulled the fur coat further over her shoulders. She fought back the cold the best she could, she knew eventually she would get used to this weather.

“Why did we come all the way out here, My King?”

Henry didn’t reply back. First, he just stared straight ahead, glancing at the moon. He played with something in his other hand as they walked. When he stopped, he finally turned to her and spoke.

“I am a terrible man Serenity, I have foreseen terrible, horrendous events and never once regretted them,”

“My King, what is on your mind?”

He turned to her with a furrowed brow.

“You. Every day,” Her gaze fell onto his hand, he held it open in front of her. Serenity looked back and forth between him and the ring in confusion. He laughed and lifted her chin. “This is a ring to signify my love for you. Marry me, Serenity. Marry me, and I promise I will make you happy,”

“But…I am already--,”

“More. More happiness! More Love! This Kingdom, this castle, the throne will belong to not just me but to you,” Henry nearly shouted as he talked.

She continued to gape into his eyes, speechless. Now she understood what he wanted, what he meant. And her body no longer felt the effects of the winter air at this moment, her inside were hot, her stomach felt like it was flipping inside her.

“Do you desire gold, jewels, whatever you so desire it is yours if you say will…,”

“I do not want gold and jewels, I want you,”

The rapid beating in her chest filled her ears, she was sure he could hear it, his smile only grew. The red jewel looked so beautiful in the moonlight, Henry took her hand, sliding the ring on her finger.

“Then let me hear you say you will be mine, forever,”

Nodding enthusiastically, her words caught in her throat.

“Yes,”

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Yes,”

Henry kissed her, he could feel her tears sliding down her face. Serenity pulled away and buried her head in his chest inhaling deeply. He felt her shivering in his arms.

“It is cold! How do you relish this kind of weather!?”

Henry laughed kissing her forehead. “Get familiar, my sweet. This will be your home now,”

“Yes…It will,” She beamed, kissing him back gently.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Serenity held herself up over the large bowl. The contents of her stomach had all reappeared in front of her. There was a terrible taste in her mouth, and the feeling of nausea washed over him, the room slightly spun. If it weren’t for Oriel holding her up, she was sure she would have fallen.  
Henry received the message from another servant Oriel sent, since her illness Henry demanded to know every part of Serenity’s day. While conversing with Armant and Barret, the servant hurried to deliver the news of Serenity’s illness.  
“Is it from poison?! What has happened?” Henry questioned as he marched into the room.

“M-My Lord listen,” Oriel said putting her hands on his chest to stop him from marching further into his bedchambers. “She is with child,” He frowned, riddled with both shock and confusion.  
“Child? My Serene?” He looked past Oriel and witnessed Serenity vomiting in a bowl on the table. He scrunched up his face in disgust.  
“Yes,” Oriel replied with a giggle.  
Oriel walked back over to her, handing her a large chalice to drink. She rinsed her mouth from the terrible taste in her mouth.  
“Come, My Lady, let us get you to bed,”  
Henry stood stock still in the center of the room. His feet felt heavy, so he all he did was gawk.  
“We have to push the wedding up!” Henry hurried across the room until he stood beside her. “We need to have a cradle built, and you need new comfortable gowns!”  
Serenity narrowed her eyes as she sat up in bed, she couldn’t understand Henry’s excitement. Maybe she could get excited when she felt better. Serenity shuffled under the blanket and closed her eyes slowly.  
“In time My Lord, for now, let us take care of your future queen,” Oriel whispered, she grabbed a new cup of fresh water and placed it beside her bed.  
“I will take my leave call on me when she feels ill again,”  
Henry nodded his thanks and sat beside Serenity on the edge of the bed. His hand slid up and down her cheek when he stared down at her face she was already sleeping soundly.  
Henry leaned over and planted a kiss on her slight round belly.  
“Our child…,”

  
Her heart was nearly about to burst from her chest. Serenity stared down at her dress, it was beautiful and hid her stomach quite well, her long hair was pulled back perfectly hanging down her back.  
The door opened, Oriel walked into the room with a wooden box and several servants behind her. When she laid eyes on Serenity, her jaw dropped. “Serenity you look beautiful!”  
She turned around with a nervous smile. “Thank you…I am very nervous,”  
“My Lady do not fear, King Henry is waiting for you. He truly loves you, the kingdom is alive again. The people will forever be grateful,” Serenity could only smile at her words. “Thank you,”  
“Now let us get you dressed up, the guests are arriving,” With that Oriel started to gather the jewelry she brought from the box.

Henry wore all beautiful red clothes, his crown polished beautifully. He was more than nervous when he walked through the chapel, the music played loudly against the walls, but nothing was louder than the beating of his heart in his ears. Afterall he was about to marry the love of his life. Henry arrived in front of the priest, behind him stood Armant and Barret with pleased smiles. They had not let it down that Serenity was their idea, despite all the problems that rose over the past year. He had to admit to himself he felt grateful for them, for her.  
“Here comes your bride, King Henry,” Armant leaned over to whisper. Henry turned to the entryway of the chapel, and he froze.  
The chapel was filled with gasps when they laid eyes on Serenity, Oriel and other servants walked behind her in their red gowns.  
She walked through the chapel, the guest stare in stunned silence as she made her way toward Henry with a beaming smile. The jewelry on her didn’t even compare with her shining smile. They locked eyes the entire time until she finally stood only two feet away.  
The music came to an end, and the priest stepped up, smiling.

“Blessings, Gentle lords, and ladies, we are here today to join King Henry and the Fair Serenity together,” The smiled at each other, she wanted to reach out and touch him, but all she could do was listen.  
“They have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a communal,”  
“In as much as this Noble Lord, Fair Lady have pledged their troth to be married this day, we call upon Heaven to bless this union. Therefore, if anyone can show just cause, why they may not be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let them now speak, or else hereafter keep silent for all time,”  
The room was silent, Henry looked around the chapel with narrowed eyes, thankfully no one even sneezed. The priest continued.  
“King Henry, are you here this day in pledged faith of your own free will and choice?”

“Yes, Father,”  
“Fair Serenity are you here this day in pledged faith of your own free will and choice?”  
“Yes, Father,”  
“Do you King Henry take unto yourself as husband to the Fair Serenity and pledge unto her before God and these witnesses to be her protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?”  
“I will,”  
“Do you Fair Serenity take unto yourself as wife to King Henry and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”  
“I will,”  
Henry held out his hand, Serenity slowly slid her hand into his. His hands were strong and warm, he felt like he was floating. Staring at his beautiful woman, her beautiful lips were right there, and how badly he wanted to lean over to kiss her. Barret stepped up beside him and lifted a small pillow with a pair of rings and a single one on it. Serenity was stunned, the rings were stunning.  
“Heavenly Father bless these rings which King Henry and Fair Serenity set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them,”  
Henry turned to the rings and grabbed the single ring, he lifted her hand. He kissed the back of her hand before sliding the ring on her thumb. Serenity stared at Henry in stunned silence as he slid the gift ring on her thumb. Tears immediately slid down her cheeks. It was beautiful, so beautiful, bright as the sun, and her eyes. Henry slid his thumb across her cheek, wiping her tears.  
Barret lowered the pillow in Serenity’s reach, she picked it up and examined it, blushing she slid the ring on Henry’s finger.  
He grabbed the final ring and slid it onto her ring finger. The rings were all beautiful.  
“Wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, respect and my undying love for you,” They spoke in unison. If she could smile any bigger, her cheeks would tear.  
“By the Power Vested in me by the Realm. I now pronounce you King Henry and Queen Serenity Husband and Wife,”  
The music played loudly and before she could take another breathe his lips were on hers. They kissed passionately, Henry restained himself only partially before he nearly took her right there. They parted, Henry took her hands, squeezing and they turned to their guest.

“God Save The King! God Save The Queen,”  
“Listen, these are your people,”  
It was time for the feast, everyone gathered into the Great Hall. Serenity and Henry sat at the head of a table, he was feeding Serenity fruits and offered her wine. “You look so beautiful Serene,”  
“You look so handsome,” She replied, Henry leaned over to kiss her, but a Lord walked up to the table with a chalice in his hand and obviously slightly drunk.  
“My Lord, a wonderful wedding! I was hoping for games, something to enliven everyone,”  
“Games? What sort?” Henry asked with a chuckle.  
“Lest it not be overlooked, however, I have heard we shall later witness a beheading today at the feast for the entertainment and amusement of the Lords and Ladies in attendance,”  
Serenity stiffens and grabbed Henry’s hand under the table her eyes enlarged with fear. Henry turned to her, then to the Lord and back to Serenity. “N-No, we no longer entertain beheading in the kingdom,” The Lord turned to leave the couple.  
Serenity relaxed, she loosened her grip on Henry’s hand. The Lord smiled and walked away. “I promise I will no longer entertain the idea of such things,”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise,”

The remainder of the feast was magnificent, long tables filled with food and guest drinking from their chalices.  
“Congratulations My Queen,” Oriek smiled and bowed. Serenity grinned at her.  
“Thank you, Oriel,”

After the feast, there were games, thankfully they were friendly games. Shooting an apple from a far distance. The closest person got a pouch of gold. There was lots of dancing and singing, Serenity had so much fun. Soon after, she started to feel queasy, and Henry then called the party to an end. The guest began to leave, and Oriel escorted Serenity to her bedchamber and helped her wash for bed.  
That night, Serenity laid next to Henry in bed, he rubbed her stomach gently, she loved his strong hands on her skin. “My Queen, my love,” He kissed her forehead and slid his hand up to her cheek. “I cannot wait to meet our child,”  
“I love you so much, Serenity,”  
“I love you too,”  
The way his eyes gazed into hers she knew what he wanted. He was hungry for her, he pressed his hips against hers. Serenity wanted him, she wanted to touch him and rolled around in the bed with her new husband, her King. When he reached down to cup her entrance she winced, Serenity cursed herself, she knew this would happen.  
She was sore, probably due to her own body getting used to her new baby. “It hurts, I know. We can wait, I can wait for you,” Henry cupped her cheek again and kissed her lips gently. “I cannot wait until he is born, Serene,”  
“Me too, I want to meet him and see him smile,” Serenity laughed.  
“I pray he has eyes like yours,”  
“I want him to have hair like yours,” Henry chuckled as she slid her fingers through her curls and he rubbed her belly. “I promise, whatever the baby will look like he will be gorgeous,”  
Serenity buried her head into his neck, she had never felt so safe with him. Henry kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. “I will always be here for you, Serene.,”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise,”

It was finally summer again; the harsh cold has disappeared and was replaced by heat.  
Months went by, it was almost time for the baby to be born. Henry wanted to go on a hunting trip with Barret and Armant before the baby came. It was another family tradition, according to Henry. It was good luck for the birth of the baby if he hunted a large animal.

“Fear not My Lady, I will return The King to your arms in two days. We will then have a feast from our hunt!” Barret shouted Armant cheered with excitement. Serenity laughed while shaking her head at three men.  
Henry parted his lips just as she tip-toed to kiss him. “I will return before the baby is born, I promise,”  
“Be careful and do not hunt at night,”  
“Yes, My Queen, take care of our baby,” A smile grew on her lips as Henry gently touched her belly. “I love you,”  
“I love you too,” Serenity whispered, cupping his cheeks gently.  
“I adore you,” Henry stepped back and climbed onto his white horse. “I will see you in two days, take care of her Oriel,”  
“Yes, My King,”  
They watched Henry, Barret, and Armant ride out of the castle grounds and listened to the sound of the hooves fading down the road. Oriel took Serenity’s hand and guided her into the castle. “Come, My Queen we have to prepare for the baby,”  
“Yes, we do,”

 

Those two agonizing days passed so slowly. The baby was kicking more than ever, stretching it's little legs inside her womb. Serenity sat in her chair at the stable she stared at the moon as she hummed softly to herself, she lifted the blanket admiring her work of the red fabric. Her hand slid along her round tummy, the baby kicked her hand making her smile. “I cannot wait to meet you, little one,” She whispered. Henry would be back soon, she prayed.  
Serenity placed the red blanket into the baby cradle. Excitement overwhelmed her, she just wanted the baby to hurry and come. Her mind raced with images of what the baby would look like, her or Henry.  
The portrait hanging on their wall would always leave her speechless. Henry had hired a painter to create the beautiful painting just for them. Henery stood behind Serenity who sat in a chair cradling her round stomach. She walked towards the painting and leaned against the wall and a liquid dropped like a weight from between her legs. Oriel heard the sound, a gasp left her and hurried to Serenity's side. “Wh-what has---Is the baby?”  
The only thing she wanted to ask was if the baby was okay. Her body began to feel strange before she could get her words out Oriel shouted. “The baby is coming! I shall go prepare the clean room, My Lady please sit and stay calm, I will return shortly!”  
Serenity couldn’t sit the pains were coming, she hadn’t felt pain like this before, she cradled her belly and got up from the chair. Weakly she used the wall to walk around the room, it seemed to reduce the pain when she stood, but she was so weak that she couldn’t stand for too long and leaned against the wall again.  
“The rumors were true…,” The voice sent chills to her bones. It had been a long time since she saw her. Serenity turned and locked eyes with Alviva and when she saw her stomach rage filled her eyes.  
“Alviva…,”  
“You really took everything from me!!”

 

Serenity's Wedding Dress

 

 

Henry's gift ring to Serenity

Henry and Serenity's rings. 


	12. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello everyone! I know you guys are awaiting a new chapter but I have to honest, I’m completely confused on how I want this story to end! It’s got three endings, me and my brain huh? Anyway, I’m still working on them and maybe I can get them finished and edited sooner rather than later. In the meantime, I’ll also be working on my other stories both new and old. Thanks for waiting and so so so sorry for the delay!


End file.
